Demon Property
by Camy-Tay
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are arranged to be married. But what if they don't want to get married, just because they don't think the other one wants to? I suck at summaries, I know.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was a nerd. As much as people tried to defend her, she was a nerd. Unlike her cousin Kikyou, she didn't have guys falling over her, and she wasn't a slut. She was just the nerdy kissing-cousin.

InuYasha was a jock. Plain and simple. He was the star basketball player, kendo fighter, and baseball player. Over summer, he even took up Lifeguard Duty at his beach, which was known for the jocks to do.

Despite him dating Kikyou, InuYasha had never met Kagome, who Kikyou had to see every day for priestess duties. They both had "ancient miko powers" as their grandfather put it, and were training to be miko.

Then one summer, the two collided. Literally.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled, running onto the property and finding her best friend in a dead-stare against Kikyou. "Come on, we're going to the beach!"

Not giving up, Kagome tried to say she was busy. But then Kikyou dropped her gaze first and looked at Rin.

"May I join you?" she asked.

Rin Takara was a spaz. That was what her friends called her, and that was what she called herself. At the age of seventeen, she still acted like she was eight, and at times even looked younger.

Today, she was spazzing about the chance to see Sesshomaru Taisho as the life-guard duties at the tower. So, Rin shrugged and started hopping up and down around her friend. "Hurry or we'll miss him walking to the tower!"

"Rin, I have to study!" Kagome complained as her friend started to drag her towards the house. "Maybe you can bug Sango!"

Sango Taijiya was their jock best friend. The only reason the three became friends was because Sango lived next door to Kagome and their younger brothers were best friends. Both of whom were punk-rockers.

But without listening to Kagome, Rin grabbed a red bikini for Kagome and made her put it on. Then she found a bright red towel and flip-flops. Oddly, Kagome's favorite color was blue, but all of her clothes and accessories were red.

After a few minutes, Kagome came out in a red sting bikini halter-top and bottoms, with a cinnabar bracelet. Her nails were ruby red with spicy red sparkles, having been done with Rin and Sango just the day before to celebrate the month away from school. On her red sparkling toes, she also wore matching red flip-flops and a red anklet on her right foot.

"You know, if you weren't such a nerd you could be the hottest thing at school?" Rin asked as she inspected her friend. Then, she noticed a small silver blob on the corner of her breast. "What's that?"

Written in silver kanji, Kagome showed that the breast said "Demon Property," the company that made the suit.

"So, why did you let Kikyou come?" Kagome asked as they walked down the stairs, Rin in her white sarong tied completely over an equally white string bikini and Kagome with a red sarong just over her bottom. While one was pure red, Rin was pure white, which was her favorite color as well as Sesshomaru's.

"Because she'd bug us until we let her come. Anyways, we better hurry. Ayame and Sango are waiting for us," Rin replied, tugging her towards a Mazda RX-7 that Rin's parents bought her for her seventeenth birthday for not being there...again. They had gotten her a special license even so that she could ride it, all thanks to money.

Takara Inc. was one of Japan's most successful businesses. Sadly for Rin, that meant her parents weren't around much. Or ever, really. Which was fine for the four friends--Rin, Kagome, Ayame and Sango had plenty of fun together.

Ayame Ookami was their best friend, despite Rin and Kagome's parents not liking her. She was a jock of a girl, as well as a wolf-demon and daughter to the Takara's rivals. Still, the girl was fun and they made quick friends with her, while she lived next door to Kiyou.

Suddenly Kagome got a text on her iPhone from Kikyou, saying she didn't want to go to the beach with them anymore. Shrugging, Kagome put the phone away and got in the car.

The Higurashi were a funny family. Kagome's father was a brilliant areospace scientist, who owned a billion-dollar company in the field, working with the Americans and the Russian both, as well as other countries in space, and in the air. Because of the worldly associations, Kagome could speak several languages fluently. He also ran a chain of clubs.

Her mother was remarried to a dog-demon, who happened to be the owner and designer of Demon Property. Masahiko Kazuki was a bright man with a good personality that neither Kagome or her brother Souta had problems calling dad.

Only their grandfather had problems with Masahiko, saying that a demon would wreck them because demons were evil and...blah blah blah. Kagome tended to buzz the geezer out when he started insulting demons. He didn't really do much. He did, however, own a very successful and tasty chain of restaurants.

And her mother, Asuka, was an intelligent woman with a company of her own. In fact, it was a partnered company with the Takara and Ookami comapnies, as well as had another company with the Taijiya that floated well enough, though the Taijiya happened to have other companies as well.

Indeed, the Higurshi family was strange, considering Kagome and Souta were the only ones that stood to inherit all three parents' fortunes as well as their grandfather's, and just one was more than enough. Though Kagome tried very hard to study and do well at aerospace so she could be of help to her father's partner, the owner of another company in a different field than all her other parents.

Yasha Taisho, who had two sons that names always escaped Kagome.

* * *

InuYasha growled. When would his brother get here and take over already? Then he spotted his brother in his sports car. Awesome! Except, Sesshomaru didn't seem to be getting out of his car. Why was he being so lazy? InuYasha had some friends and a party on the beach he had to get to!

He stepped down from the Tower and started to walk over to his brother, yelling at him for being late.

At the same time, he bumped into a girl who fell to the ground. Helping her up, he was shocked to see her. It was like Kikyou, only prettier. While Kikyou had a very angular face, this girl's was soft and friendly. And she wore red!

While he and Kikyou had broken up almost two years ago, he still thought of her as his first love. That was, until she tried to purify him and cheated on him with another half-demon. That one stung.

Kagome looked up and caught sight of a beautiful silver-haired demon. His eyes were a perfect golden amber, and his ears were so cute! Almost like her stepfather's black ones, and she wanted to rub these even more.

"Sorry about that," InuYasha apologized, holding out a hand to help her up. he noticed the kanji on her breast and smirked. She could very well be.

"No, that was entirely my fault. I didn't pay attention," she replied, blushing. She played with her fingers, making InuYasha notice even more of his favorite color adorned the girl.

Now he was suspicious of foul-play. Maybe that was on purpose, and she was part of his fanclub. It wouldn't be a first.

Finally feeling capable of really apologizing, Kagome looked up and put out a hand to shake, smiling embarrassedly. "I'm Kagome."

"InuYasha," he told her, shaking hands. Something sparked between them in the touch, and neither seemed to let go. Staring in her eyes, InuYasha decided he'd pity her if she was a fan-girl. A good screw wasn't so bad.

"InuYasha, why isn't anyone at the Tower?" a deep voice asked, making Rin gasp. There was Sesshomaru, right there! He looked towards Kagome and Rin, and gave a very small grin. "Rin. I would've expected you here earlier. InuYasha, you can put her hand down now."

Letting go like the other was on fire, Kagome and InuYasha blushed and looked away. Kagome had never seen someone like him, or been so moved by a guy. She turned to Rin, still fighting off her blush.

"We should go see Sango and Ayame now." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Nice to see you, Sess! Sorry, but we can't talk!" Turning again to InuYasha she blushed as she started to leave. "Sorry again about that."

InuYasha just watched her walk off to meet two other girls already on the beach. He knew them--one of them was going out with his friend Kouga and the other was always being groped by his best friend Miroku. they were some of the richest girls in Japan. But who were the other two? The ones that knew his and his brother's favorite colors?

As he turned to Sesshomaru, he saw his brother's eyes followed the girl in white. She had longish brown hair, and a cute face. Her eyes were cinamon-hazel, and seemed playful enough. InuYasha was shocked he even saw her face. Her friend--Kagome--was so gorgeous to him.

"Yo! Sess, who were they and how do you know them?" InuYasha asked.

"The prettier one's Rin Takara," Sesshomaru told him, pointing to the lesser beauty of the two in InuYasha's mind. But wait--he liked a girl? "Her parents are business people that are close to Higurashi-san's ex-wife," he told him.

"You like a girl?" InuYasha asked, shocked. "Hold on, you like THAT girl? She goes to school with me--everyone calls her Spaz. If you even make a move on her, you can go to jail. She's like, seventeen or something. She's a junior, I think. You like Rin Takara?"

Sesshomaru sighed. No one knew he liked Rin, or that sometimes he even dreamed about her. Why did his half-brother have to know? "Possibly. Don't you have friends to see? It seems the monk is already visiting Rin's friend."

"Shit!" InuYasha yelled, running towards Kouga and Miroku. If they dared touch Kagome, they'd die. Wait, why was he protective of a girl he just met?

* * *

"Hey!" Kouga greeted, hugging everyone. Miroku and he had been waiting for InuYasha, but got so fed up they went to find him. What they found were the four best friends that money brought together. "Ayame!" he cooed, giving her a kiss and plopping down next to her.

Kouga was also a wolf-demon, whose father was Masahiko's partner with Demon Property and his mother was the cover-model. He and Kagome came to grow up with each other, and came to see each other like siblings, as did Miroku and Kagome. They could talk about anything with each other and be comfortable with each other doing and wearing anything.

Most of the time. Sometimes Kouga would kick in to Overprotective Brother Mode, but Kagome didn't really mind. He, Miroku and Souta were the only "family" that was ever really around. And then of course, her sisters.

But Ayame, Sango, and Rin shouldn't really count. They were more like an extension of her body, another part to her.

"Kouga, go suck each other's lungs out elsewhere," Kagome told them, rolling her eyes with a smile when he started to leave with Ayame still stuck to his lips.

"The lovely Kagome," Miroku Houshi greeted, smiling.

His father was the author by the alias of Wind Tunnel. He wrote about Feudal Japan and sometimes erotica. He was a great guy though, and had been friends with both of Kagome's fathers for years. He grew to see Kagome as a sister, and even humored her when she needed a gay best friend. He loved her like a sister, if not a daughter, as he'd always helped her grow up.

"And Ravishing Rin. And of course the Succulent Sango. Will you--"

"No!" she replied, flipping him off.

Dressed head to toe in a purple bikini, purple shades, a purple bracelet, and a purple anklet, Sango too wore all of her crush's color. Miroku was obsessed with purple and Sango. With purple nails and violet contacts for the day, Kagome was surprised Sango and Miroku never dated. The were mad for each other!

"One day you'll say yes," Miroku swore, laying down between Sango and Kagome, purple towel to one side and red to the other. Too bad Ayame and her blue-ness had disappeared. It was always fun to look like they planned the meld of colors.

"So, how's college?" Kagome asked, relaxing next to Miroku and closing her eyes. He never tried with her. They were so close, he knew better. But nonetheless, she heard a giant smack from Miroku's side. "Shouldn't have tried. Asking Sango out would be easier. It'd save your manhood and dignity."

InuYasha jumped at the sight. There was the pervert, right between two girls. One being the one he met. So, he slapped him, only to hear Kagome speak to Miroku as if they were friends.

"I'll remember that one, Kagome," he muttered, rubbing his face as Sango laughed. For once, he did nothing. "Toudai is fine, but it'd be better with you there."

"Next year," she promised. "I'm graduating this year. I have one last year to get higher grades than Kikyou. Let's hope I can."

InuYasha froze. She knew Kikyou? Maybe she _was_ a fan-girl!

"Nah. You've got it hands-down. You may be kissing cousins, but while your kissing the books, she's kissing some co--" Miroku started.

"Sango isn't the only one that'll castrate you," Kagome warned. "Don't say that about my family."

"But it's true. Loosen up, Kags. You hate her too and you're defending her?" Miroku complained.

So, the girl was related to Kikyou. No wonder why they looked so alike! InuYasha finally spoke up. "Monk, where'd you put my stuff? I have to go see my dad about something. What does, arranged proposals mean?" he asked.

Kagome jerked up. There was that demon-god--InuYasha. What was he doing here? How did he know Miroku? Then she remembered something she was supposed to do before Rin grabbed her. Her dad had called her for a meeting.

Whenever Takehiko Higurashi said jump, you'd better. He was a force that Kagome admired for its destructive properties. He truly was a "soldier prince."

Jumping up, Kagome whipped off a pair of red sunglasses and retied her sarong around her legs. Then she started to think as she stuffed her stuff into a red Demon Property beach bag.

Rin and Miroku watched their friend as she sped through packing up. Sango scrunched up her nose as she looked at the time on her cell phone. "Kags, you just got here. Why are you leaving already? You've been here half and hour."

"Dad called a meeting. It starts in ten minutes. He'll never take me seriously when I work for him if I'm late. Already I'm really pushing the clock to get there on time. I have to go!" she replied, rushing into her flip-flops and kissing everyone's cheek. "Rin, Sango, Miro. Tell Kouga and Aya I said bye!" she told them, rushing off.

"What was that?" InuYasha asked as he watched her start running with a red bag under her arm and a red iPhone attached to her ear. "Who was that?"

"Nerdy Kagome strikes again," Rin sighed, shaking her head. A motion that doesn't go unnoticed by a certain youkai lifeguard. "Takehiko ruined yet another day at the beach."

"Takehiko?" InuYasha asked.

"Her dad. Are you sure it wasn't Masahiko?" Sango said, returning glasses over her eyes. "Demon Property might need a meeting too."

"Kouga didn't move. He'd need to go to a Demon Property meeting too. Besides, Kags is trying to fill Takehiko's shoes, not the Correct Prince's. I'd love to see her in charge of DP when she's older," Rin answered.

"Where do you think the meeting is?" Miroku asked. "He can pick weird places."

Rin shrugged. "Can't be that weird at five. Probably some restaurant. Who wants to go see Sadao-jiichan later? I could go for some maki."

* * *

Now she felt like an idiot. After leaving the beach, she called her father about the meeting and found out it was in four hours. Nine at one of his clubs. _Forever_.

Now she couldn't go back and embarrass herself after running off like that. And they'd get a huge laugh out of that.

Instead, she picked out an outfit for the club. A pair of gray shorts with red pin-strips and pearls etched in the sides on the bottom. A matching mini blazer-vest, and a lacy, red camisole top underneath it.

Then she started to get ready and checked her emails, made a few calls to her mother's associates on Asuka's behalf, and even got some studying done for the placement tests she'd take again this year.

Finally, enough time passed for her to leave. She climbed into a blue Mitsubishi 2008 Eclipse Spyder her parents all bought her for her seventeenth birthday. It wasn't their only gift, but Kagome liked it the most because they all thought of it for her.

Finally, she reached the club and parked around back. Going in, she found her father and Yasha Taisho already there. And next to him were...

* * *

InuYasha changed into a red wife-beater and a nice red-silk dress-shirt, putting on black jeans that his mother would deem acceptable for business if she were alive still. Sesshomaru knocked on his door and together they went to Takehiko's club, _Forever_.

Finding Takehiko and his father there, they sat and ordered drinks.

"When's Higurashi-chan arriving?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

InuYasha had to snort. Him being polite to a late wench? Today was a day of wonders.

Suddenly he heard a girl's voice. Takehiko smiled. "Five minutes early. Something's up with her."

The hanyou looked up to see that girl--Kagome!

"Sorry, Otousan. I got caught up helping Okaasan with business. I lost track of the time. Gomenasai, Taisho-dono." She looked up at the "dono" and gasped. His company was Sesshomaru and that boy she bumped into. InuYasha!

"It's fine, Kagome-chan," Yasha replied, smiling. "You were early still. Now, let's get to business. First order, you look very nice tonight. How are your mother and Masahiko?"

"Thank you. They're doing fine," Kagome replied, sitting.

Was she trying to make his blood rush--she was wearing red again! InuYasha could see in Silver on the hem of her cropped vest the kanji for Demon Property. If she really kept it up, she would be.

"Now, I'm sure you three are wondering why you're here. We have an arranged proposal to go over," Takehiko started, looking from Kagome to InuYasha.

Kagome's eyes bulged out as InuYasha scrunched his brow. What did that even mean?

Why would he do that? "Does Okaasan and Otokooya-kun know about this? What if they have plans too?" Kagome asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking mad. "This isn't fair...which one?"

"Oi, Wench. What does arranged proposal even mean?" InuYasha asked, making her madder.

"That one. Sorry, Kagome-chan. But Sess is...dating someone. We already checked with your mother...and your stepfather," Yasha replied, sighing at InuYasha's crudeness. Like his son, Yasha had dog-ears, pure white and adorably adorable.

"Wench, what does that mean? What's going on?" InuYasha complained, looking at Kagome's face. She looked like she just sat on a bomb.

"It means, you and I are getting married," Kagome replied, looking at InuYasha.

"Well, shit" was all he could say before hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Otousan, how can you do this to me?" Kagome yelled, jumping out of her seat and sending it crashing back.

InuYasha just stared. She had really nice long, lean legs. Her shorts, despite the semi-professional look, just barely covered her perfect, firm ass and tailored itself so no one could see it when she walked. Marrying her wouldn't be that bad.

"We thought it'd be better for you two and the company than--" Takehiko started.

"Than what? What could possibly be worse than this? I have a boyfriend, Otousan. What am I going to say to him?" she demanded, clenching her jaw. Just because she was a geek, didn't mean she didn't have boyfriends.

"Oh? And who would that be? Another demon? Kagome, it's arranged. You have to," Takehiko retorted, eyes slitting. "How can you stand--"

InuYasha buzzed him out. So, Kagome already had a mate? Strange, he didn't smell one on her. Not even a human-mate. She did, though, smell like a guy was in her life. Not the same thing.

Controlling a scream and merely letting out a menacing growl that impressed the inuyoukai, Kagome glared at her father with tears welling in her eyes. "If I didn't know better and that Jiichan was Okaasan's father, I'd swear you took after him. What is it with you two and demons?"

That made InuYasha focus. Someone didn't like demons and he was business partners with one? That's dumb. Takehiko would have to be an idiot to do that, or planning something for later.

Takehiko sighed. "Kagome, isn't enough that I don't trust any but the Taisho? I've grown up with Yasha. I trust him with my life. I know he's a good man--"

She cut him off. "So what's wrong with my friends? I'd trust any of the Ookami with my life--hell, I've let Ayame have my life. But I'm still here."

"Language! You were such a nice girl before you started hanging out with those filthy wolf-demons!" Takehiko warned. "Where's my Kagome gotten off to?"

"Hell? You're yelling at me for hell?" Kagome asked, saddening. "I don't know where the daughter you're thinking of went, but maybe you should go back and find her.

"I've known the Ookami since I was a kid. Before that--Okaasan and Hiromi-kaasan were partners since they were kids. To say I changed when I started hanging out with wolf-demons? That's like saying the alligator egg became a snake."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a scrunched nose. Kagome was a brilliant girl, he knew well enough. She even skipped a grade. But if her metaphors were really as deep as everyone said, then it was too deep for him.

What did alligators and snakes have to do with this?

Yasha smiled faintly. She was a good kid. And the more he thought of it, he wasn't sure either son deserved someone like her. Besides, she wasn't that old. Sixteen, he thought.

"Really? You didn't grow up with that he-wolf," Takehiko replied.

"Kouga? Kouga? Otousan, you left when I was three. Souta wasn't even a year old yet. As soon as Okaasan and Otokooya-san were together, I met Kouga. We were three. I was three when I started growing up with him. But you wouldn't know. The first time I even got to see you was when I started high school."

Did he really not know his daughter that well? But how could he? Takehiko was afraid of Masahiko! It was because of him that he hated dog-demons--he had always loved them, and now only trusted the Taisho.

"Masahiko's a better dad than you. Did you know?" Kagome went on, crossing her arms over her chest as she started to let out silent tears. InuYasha just looked numbly between the parent and child. Something was wrong between them. They didn't trust each other, and they grew up with different lifestyles.

"Okaasan offered to have me and Souta come live with you, and he said that he loved us. But if we wanted to live with you and know you, he'd let us. Or if Okaasan didn't want us. You didn't. You divorced Okaasan right after Souta was born. He never even knew you."

"Kagome, that doesn't change the fact you're not marrying that demon!" he yelled, getting up.

InuYasha smelt the spike in anger and worried for the girl. This was getting ugly, and he needed to protect her. It wasn't a matter of whether he wanted to or not, he had to. He wasn't questioning why he wanted to, or if he liked the girl.

Freezing as she stood and looked at her father, Kagome just shook her head at him. "I'm seventeen and a quarter for cryin' out loud! You don't even know how old I am! Forcing me to marry him is illegal!" As she started to storm away, she flung back towards them. "And my boyfriend? He's a human named Hojo."

For a minute Takehiko just looked at Kagome. "You're not seventeen. We bought the Spyder for your eighteenth--"

Hold on. He got his daughter a spider for her birthday? InuYasha started to think he may be insane. What child wanted a spider?

"You might have, but thanks for it five months in advance. My birthday's in December. De-cem-ber. Okaasan and Otokooya-san played it off. Their cards said 'Happy Graduation Early' because guess who's graduating. Which was good, since I got a kick-ass car. I'm going. See you later."

And with that, she left.

* * *

Lying on her bed with her pajamas, Sango and a tub of ice-cream, Kagome had her speakerphone on and was on a three-way chat with her other best friends.

"I don't get it, Kags. You're dad seems so cool," Sango said, spooning out ice-cream and shaking her head as she swallowed. What was it with them and ice-cream when they were depressed?

"He's never liked me," Ayame replied, signing for Kouga to zip his lip. He was always staying over, but nothing serious. Their parents would be able to tell if they did. It was great to have parents like their other. "I don't feel too bad."

"Well he's always mean," Rin complained, looking at herself in the new Demon Property business suit she got from her parents. White, with silver pinstripes and the signature silver kanji on the hem of the blazer, and right waist of the trousers. To perfect it there was a scoop-necked, white, lacy camisole. "By the way, Masahiko rocks. Tell him thank you."

"Rin, focus!" the girls all yelled.

As they started to talk incessantly about hundreds of things, Sango and Kagome delved through the ice-cream, not noticing the shadows entering Kagome's room.

* * *

"Ah! Miro-kun," Asuka greeted, smiling as she hugged the monk like a long-lost son--which to her he might as well be. "I haven't seen you in awhile. How's life in college been?"

"Demanding, but rewarding," he replied, smiling as she let go. "It's nice to see you, Asuka-kaasan. May I introduce my friend InuYasha?" He motioned toward the half-demon, then turning back to Asuka. "I can't wait until Kagome comes to Toudai as well."

InuYasha bent his head. That's her mother? Damn she was friendly! And how did they even know the monk? He was like cancer, infecting everyone around him and not telling the others. Hell, she acted like a stay-at-home mother that made everyone milk and cookies to do their homework.

But Asuka scowled. "We'll see where she goes. Her father got her very upset, and right now I think she may be leaning towards that college I wanted her to go to in the first place."

Letting out a gasp, Miroku's eyes bulged. "But that's all the way in America! How will it help her for Japanese business? I'm sorry, but Kagome should go to Toudai with all of her friends. MAC is too far away."

Now the hanyou was interested. His fiancée was going to America? Where was MAC, anyways? He was planning on a college in America that his father certainly didn't approve of.

Ironic her parents approved of a college she didn't want.

Feeling left out, InuYasha looked back at the doorway where Kagome's mother was standing and now inviting them in. She gave him a hug and shut the door behind him. "Miro, it's MIT, not MAC."

Freezing, InuYasha looked at her. She wanted her daughter to go to his dream school? That was so unfair! And why wouldn't she go? Hell, he'd cut off a testicle to get the chance to go.

"We are, we are" the boys heard Kagome and Sango sing out. Neither was the best of singers, but that didn't make them bad. "The youth of the nation. We are, we are...the youth of the nation."

Masahiko buzzed in laughing. "Asuka-chan. Don't you have a meeting with Takara and Ookami?" he asked, zipping towards a side room and coming out with a big sketch book, looking at Miroku. "Miro! Good to see you! How's your dad doing?"

"Very well, sir," he replied, smiling.

"All right. I have to go. Miro, can I trust you two with Kagome and Sango alone?" Asuka asked as she went and gathered up charts and papers. "Masa, don't you have a deadline to make? Where's Souta at?" she asked.

"He's over at Kohaku's house, having a party. Don't worry, he's fine. If he needs anything, we're right next door. And I want one or two more sketches before I see Makoto and Kouga with the new designs. Though I bet he's over that girl's house too. Ayame and Kouga are very close."

"Mm. Too close for Tousan's comfort. How is it even the four of you stay on top of DP?" Asuka replied, grabbing a coat.

InuYasha looked at the couple in awe. They were moving about so fast he was shocked they even saw each other. And this was the creator of Demon Property! No wonder why his fiancée was always plastered in the phrase. Well, it served its purpose.

The elder inuyoukai sighed. "They don't do anything--we'd be able to tell. And we do so well because Little Kagome helps when she can. By the way, here are some memos she wanted me to give you. And the divorcement papers."

Now everyone was focused. InuYasha could smell the two were mates. To leave your mate was certain death. What the hell? Miro was shocked. The Kazuki were the best-shaped couple he ever met--how would Kagome and Souta take their parents breaking up?

Again, Masahiko sighed when he realized everyone was staring at him like he was mad. "Not mine. Kagome's. She's divorcing us for agreeing to letting her get married off. I told you that was a bad idea."

Kagome's mother shrugged. "She needs it. I can't stand that boy! Besides, how else is she going to learn sacrificing happiness for business? She'll like the boy, and we have to remember she's not just ours. He said it's important for his business, and Kagome wants to do the aerospace work with her dad."

InuYasha felt bad for Kagome. She was innocent, and getting forced into things. It wasn't okay, and he felt like he should do something for her.

Hell, even _his_ family wasn't so screwed up.

"This is more about her knowing her father again, isn't it?" Masahiko asked as Asuka grabbed the memos and threw the other papers in the trash. "She has a right to live her life. She's young. We treat her like she's ancient."

"Masa, her father thought she was turning eighteen! That man left her for years and I think it'd be good for her...crap, I'm late! Bye sweetie. Miro...be good. Masa will know if you touch either of the girls. As if you would." She rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, nice meeting you," Asuka replied, kissing each of the men, but only Masahiko on the lips.

"So...the sketches!" he moaned, running upstairs, yelling over blasting music. "Kagome! Sango! I have a job for you!"

* * *

"Masahiko-tousan, we're busy being pissed off!" Sango replied, laughing. Then she looked over to Kagome, sitting at her desk taking business calls for her stepfather. "All right. Rin, your turn. Favorite color and why?"

"White, because hello? Obvious."

"Rin, he has a girlfriend," Kagome told her, writing something out and flipping through several business papers. "His dad said so when he was telling me I was marrying his little brother."

"But people don't date for life!" Rin protested. "Okay, Kagome. Why you like the color blue, but the majority of your clothes are red?"

The girl sighed as someone knocked on her door, waiting for someone to answer a phone somewhere. "Enter."

Masahiko came in with his sketch book and sat the two girls next to each other while Kagome spoke to someone in Russian. That was the hardest part. Kagome was in fact stuck to her parents' businesses, even when she was mad.

Miroku and InuYasha snuck in and watched. It impressed the hanyou that she was speaking complicated words, in Russian, and knowing what she was talking about. He knew Russian because of the aerospace, but didn't mean he actually knew what the stuff was. But Kagome did.

Finally, Masahiko finished. Kissing Kagome's head and ruffling her hair, he spoke to the speakerphone system. "Kouga. You've got ten minutes to get to the meeting. If you want I can pick you up and bring you back to Ayame's."

"Do svidaniya!" Kagome said in her phone, ending the conversation. Sighing, she rubbed her temples and turned to Masahiko. "Tousan, do you need any help? Oh, I have some memos. I called some foreign stock-holders and a few of your consumer-companies. Here."

"Kags, sweetie, slow down," he told her, laughing as he took the papers. "Come on. Sango and Rin and Ayame want to talk to you. They should be more important to you at this age. Stop," he warned her as she started to reach for the phone she was using. "I'm going out to a meeting, and when I come back I expect this place to be a mess."

"Why? That's more work for the maids," Kagome replied, pouting. "Tousan, just one more call. Please? No...three? After I call the Meilin, I have to call GoJo to see about the contract, then--"

"Kags, I'm disconnecting your business-line and if you don't start enjoying being young I may have to take college away from you."

That scared the shit out of her. No college, no business? How would she be able to function without them? No work? Getting money for doing nothing would be a fate worse than death!

Personally, InuYasha would have kissed his father if he said that. Why the hell should he be stuck acting like he was an forty-year old fart? He was eighteen, not ancient.

"But, Tousan!" Kagome choked out, started to tear up.

That freaked InuYasha out a bit. She was getting sad all she'd have to do was spend money? Hell, he was putting Sesshomaru in his father's shoes when Yasha died, and Sesshomaru was hiring some guy to do it.

"You'll be fine. You act like you're my age. You're seventeen. Enjoy life while you can. And you can enjoy it forever. I have to go, but tomorrow are you and your friends free?" he asked, checking his watch. "I want to take you and Souta to an amusement park--Souta's bringing Kohaku and Satoshi and Kamio. You can bring your friends too if you want. Your new clothes are in the closet, and I'll see you when I get back."

Kagome sighed. There was no use even fighting with Masahiko. She kissed him goodbye and went back to her friends, not noticing the presence of the two men.

Rin squealed. "Kagome! Your dad is so nice! And he's always there for you. Tell him I love him. Masahiko made me the coolest suit. Anyways, so why do you wear red if your favorite color's blue?"

The girl clad in short purple sleep shorts and a tight, tiny, purple tummy-top sighed at Rin's antics. "Rin-chan, little less sugar, okay?"

"I just like red. Simple. Besides, Ayame's got the blue covered. What would it look like if the two of us showed up in blue? And red is, like, the power-color, isn't it? I have to impress people, and exuberating power helps," Kagome replied, looking at herself in a mirror.

Green silk short-shorts plastered to her legs and a tight red shirt that ended above her navel with the top of her back cut out with string criss-crossed to hold it up the front with it's deep v-cut. The strings were probably half a centimeter, and sparkled.

Why she had green shorts, she didn't know. But they were cute, and she liked them well enough. Then she noticed Miroku and...

He froze, catching her eye in the mirror. How would she react to seeing him? Most likely she'd kill him. Well, he'd take his chances. InuYasha's thoughts were previously occupied still.

Hell, she couldn't just HAPPEN to like his favorite color that no one was allowed to wear around him without his permission. Red was the color for his mate, and no one else was allowed to wear it.

"Hey, what are you telling Hojo about you getting married?" Rin asked. "I mean, you two were serious! And he's so hot. Man, I'd kill to have a guy like him all to myself. Well, you know. Someone BETTER than him, but--"

Ayame snorted. "Hojo to herself? That guy is out for anyone! Last week, I caught him banging with Kikyou in the park. The kid's park! I mean really. And I smell girls on him all the time."

"And you never told me?" Kagome shrieked, bouncing onto her bed. "I mean, I just told him things wouldn't work before Sango got here. My cousin screwed with him when we were steady? Why did no one ever tell me?"

"Kags, I have, and you've answered me. And I quote, 'No, Ayame. He'd never cheat on me. Hojo is a good, honest guy.' Yeah, well apparently not. And get this, I even smell that Naraku guy on him."

The girls screamed, making Miroku move his hand far away from Sango's butt and cover his ears while InuYasha's bent towards his head.

"He was bisexual?" Sango screamed, tears of mirth falling down her eyes. "No wonder I thought Kagome was too good for him. Miroku said the same thing."

"Well, I smelt Kikyou on Hojo for years. Like, when she was in freshman year. Wasn't that when she dated the demon-superjock?" Ayame said.

"Ugh. Please stop. Now's it's just getting really sick. Kikyou--hello," Kagome said, getting a call on her iPhone..."Guys, it's Kikyou now. Why is she calling so late? That's really scary. We summoned her."

"Answer it!" Rin squealed.

InuYasha's heart stopped beating. Kikyou was trying to get back together with him for years. What was she doing calling Kagome?

The girl hesitated, not wanting to answer. Then, the ringing finally stopped. Sighing, Kagome got up from her bed and walked to the door. "I'll be back. I'm getting more ice-cream. Miro, you and him want anything? Sango, what flavor?"

The girl jumped, seeing two guys in Kagome's room. Then she screamed at the monk when he tried to comfort her, slapping his face as reflex. InuYasha stifled a laugh and Sango stared at him.

He was hot--wait! She went to school with him! It was that guy Kikyou went with.

"InuYasha?" she asked, snapping back. "I'll just have chocolate, Kagome. Then we can start talking about your fiancé."

"Chocolate for me too!" Miroku replied.

"Eh. Caramel's good," InuYasha replied, making Kagome's jaw drop. "You have it, right?"

"That's not fair! Caramel's my favorite!" she yelled, slamming the door and yelling. "Evil parents set me up with a demon that likes MY ice-cream!" Then she opened the door nicely. "Oh, Sango? We don't need to talk about my fiancé. You can talk to him yourself. It's InuYasha."

As the door shut, silence pursued before the girls squealed again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is that Kikyou calling again?" Rin asked as she heard "Switch" by LISA, featuring Koda Kumi and Heartsdale play again.

Kagome sighed as she set her spoon of caramel ice-cream back in her tub of it, and looked over to the iPhone. "I wish I could say it was Gackt calling for a date, but sadly, it's Kikyou. Ayame, spy in the sky report!"

Laughing, Ayame looked over out her window to Kikyou's house, where her room looked over Kikyou's one floor down.

It was odd how after Kagome came back with the ice-cream and she settled down on the bed between Sango and Miroku snuggly she was so nice to InuYasha. It was like she was a different person with her friends. She was cute in a sense that she acted so childish while just seconds ago she had been complaining about the threat of not working.

"She's just pacing around. She's pissed at something though," Ayame reported, sitting on the window ledge and putting the voice-piece of the green home-phone to her chest. "Yo, ho! What's going on? Your fuck didn't turn out right tonight?"

Kikyou just went to the window and snorted. Ugh. The wolf-demon next door. She was such a bitch--she hung out with Kagome to make things worse. "I didn't have people over tonight. Unlike you and that wolf-demon. And I'm calling your little friend. My cousin Kagome is marrying my boyfriend."

The wolf just smiled and went back in her room. "Kags, I love you baby," she told her, finding an old stuffed bear Kikyou gave her when she first moved into the neighborhood, and squeezed so tight its head popped off and the stuffing came out.

For some odd reason, InuYasha had the urge to growl. How dare someone else like Kagome? Wait a--why did he care? Well, it'd mean he was marrying a lesbian. That was cool too. And hot. Really, really hot.

"I love you too, Aya-baby. What did the skank say?" Kagome replied.

"Kags? Why does Kikyou only have your iPhone number? I mean, you'd think she'd try your Blackberry Pearl, or your Samsung a970, or the Kyocera Slider Remix KX5, or your--"

"She only knows my iPhone because I don't want her to call when I have..." she trailed off, looking at her cell phones and hand-helds on her desk where they were innocently charging. Then she squealed. "Rin, you're a genius!"

"I know, right?" she replied, joking. "What did I do?"

"Salvation! Masahiko-tousan forgot--" Kagome started, jumping up to get her phones.

"No way!" Sango and Miroku replied at once, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and pulling her back down. "You have a business problem, Kagome!" they yelled.

"Is she all right?" Ayame asked. "Sango, phone-check. Does she have all of them over there or do I need to come over?"

"Kags, where's the..."

InuYasha found the unplanned entertainment extremely hilarious. So hilarious, he had to excuse himself shortly after to laugh, no one noticing him leaving or taking the girl's Helio Ocean with him.

The black phone amazed him. It had been vibrating the whole time he was in her room, as were several of her other phones, and it seemed odd to InuYasha that the girl have so many. Until he remembered how she had acted towards not being able to work. He'd pity her and let her use the phone...maybe. If she came out of her room.

He heard his friend and Taijiya asking her about all of the phones, trying to make sure she could loosen up for at least one night.

"Blackberry Pearl?" Sango started.

Miroku looked at the phones and shot a look of pure confusion back at her. What the hell did that one look like again? It was like the entire table was stuffed with electronics! How should he know?

Watching her friends, Kagome sighed. The iPhone was a present from her little brother Souta, which had been disabled from all business-related connections. It still made her wonder how he knew how to do it. Block numbers that went to a business.

She picked the phone up and texted her Blackberry Pearl. When one of her own phones called another, they'd light up and belt out "Mirrors" by an American band called Envy on the Coast.

Smiling in approval at her friend, Sango went back to calling off Kagome's many eletronics. "Samsung a970?"

Baby blue light. 556-2476.

"Kyocera Slider Remix KX5."

Darker blue. 575-2424.

"Sony Ericsson W800i?" Miroku asked, joining in. "Motorola Slvr and Rzr? Samsung i730? Nokia EDGE?"

"Sidekick 1, 2, 3 and ID? Motorola Q Phone? BlackJack SmartPhone?"

It was like they were taking role call! InuYasha sighed as he heard them name off different phones and his favorite song played off. Was that girl even trying to pretend she was normal? It was like she even knew every phone-number off the top of her head!

"Blackberry 8300 Curve?" Rin piped in, making InuYasha's head bang on the wall.

There were more phones? When he married this girl he should take a mental note to throw out her phones.

"T-Mobile Dash?" Ayame asked, looking through her cell phone's contact list and looking at all of Kagome's different phones on the list. "Palm Treo 680? Cingular 8525? Palm Treo 750? Nokia N-Gage? Nokia 5300 XpressMusic? T-Mobile Wing? LG enV and enV 2? Dare and Voyager? Pocket PC 6700? HTC Mogul? Helio Drift? Helio Heat?"

Sango sighed. They were finally done. That girl was a nightmare. But back to gossip with Ayame.

Kagome sighed as she put her iPhone down, wondering if her Helio Ocean was up there and if she could somehow sneak it away. They had somehow forgotten that one. Thank kami-sama for that. She had so many phones just in case someone couldn't reach her, or a phone was taken in class, or she lost one...

Then she noticed something. She had to use the bathroom, and Miroku had slunk off to the one in her room sometime when Ayame was naming off phones. Or was it when Rin was? Or Sango? Maybe she did have too many phones.

Shit, she had to go! If she didn't get a bathroom now, she'd wet herself, and that hadn't happened since the last time she maintained REM sleep.

"Sango, I have to go. I'll be right back. Tell Miro he's an ass for using the damn bathroom if he ever comes out," Kagome told her, dashing past her Phone Table as Souta christened it and yanked open the door, dashing to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

"What the hell?" InuYasha thought when he saw a red and green blur rush past him. It was odd to see. When would the wench get out of her room? Her friends never called for the phone he currently held in his hands as it kept vibrating.

Then he heard the bathroom flush down the hall and Kagome came out, looking slightly put-out. When he looked at the time, he started to get the dumbest feeling he knew why. It had been two hours since she had spoken to anyone for business.

But Kami-sama she was hot.

She froze when she saw the hanyou sitting there. That was odd. Why would the guy just sit outside her room? With a vibrating Helio Ocean at that...wait a--

Noticing her staring, he tossed her the phone, which she caught deftly. That had been a shock to him. She seemed the klutzy type. "Here. Figured you needed it. It hasn't stopped ringing since I picked it up."

"Why?"

"Because someone's calling?" he guessed.

"No. Why give me my phone?"

InuYasha shrugged. "As much as I hate work, you enjoy it. You should never be forced from something you enjoy."

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. "Can you...can you come with me to a guest room? If they find you, and I'm gone, I'm--" she started, thinking fast.

At first he seemed like a jerk, and now he seemed like a nice guy with a temper. She needed to know which one she was being forced to marry.

What the hell? What's the worst that could happen?

He nodded and followed her swaying hips into a room at the very end of the hall. Cool. Alone with his fiancée in a very secluded space. The fantasies were getting too far and away now. He'd take her if he had many more.

Finally inside the room, Kagome picked up the phone as InuYasha sat on the king-sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and a silk comforter. Not bad for a guest room.

"Moushi moushi?" Kagome said to the person in the phone. Dobryj vyechyer, Sokolov! Kak vy pozhivayetye?...Nyeplokho."

Now this was fun. His fiancée was speaking fucking Russian now. Didn't she already speak to a Russian guy? Why was she always speaking to Russians? Now he was pissed. So pissed he was taking a mental list of what would happen when they were married.

First, no business on their honeymoon. Second, no business during any later sex or pregnancies. No foreign languages past ten, no business past nine at night or before seven in the morning. So far so good as far as lists went.

Now if only he could say the same to Kagome, who was speaking about a fashion malfunction for Demon Property. That was another thing. He had to ask her father if he made any lingerie or knew any good stores. Or some really cute pajamas that were easy to get rid of.

"Spokojnoj Nochi," Kagome told Olga Sokolov as she hung up. Apparently an order from Demon Property hadn't come in well, and Sokolov was complaining.

Oops. Did he just say that out loud? He looked over at Kagome, now speaking Spanish, and totally oblivious. Nope. Still totally in his head.

She looked cute. She was twirling a strand of the blackest hair he had ever seen as she talked--so black it made hair like Kouga's look like a bad photo-copy of black.

"InuYasha?" she asked, looking up. "Do you know anything about the density of out aluminum alloy being too light? A guy's calling from NASA saying it's too light to take up safely."

"Then why are you speaking Spanish? How the hell should I know?" he replied.

She sighed and got back to speaking. Then she started to speak in English to most-possibly the man's boss. "The alloy must be too much aluminum and we need to dilute it more. Titatium would ruin the core-structure, Mr. Jones. The integrity of the entire spacecraft will be compromised if we add titanium. What if we used..."

He sighed and put his hands up, as if asking the kami-sama what he had done wrong. All he wanted was a hot girlfriend. Was that so hard to ask for?

Finishing up with Mr. Jones, Kagome sighed as she lay down on the bed next to InuYasha. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Giving me one of my phones. Mr. Jones is an ass that has been trying to terminate NASA's contract with us since he joined. Otousan put me on call for his problems and I'm to be on-call whenever he needs me. You're a lifesaver."

She sat up on her knees and, leaning in, she kissed his cheek and blushed. Why was it she could stand him now, but couldn't stand being forced to be with him?

'Because it'd be selfish to want him to myself when he doesn't want me,' she told herself as she backed away, blushing. 'Just because I can't be happy, doesn't mean he can't be.'

Such a gentle gesture shocked InuYasha. Here she was, hating his guts, and now she was thanking him for something as simple as a phone? He smiled. Forget not liking her, or her weird obsession with work. She was his, and she'd be his property. Even if she didn't like it.

Watching her retreat, he got mad. What the hell was she doing? He wasn't done with her and her lips yet! He leaned towards her and caught her retreating lips with his own, making her gasp. InuYasha took the opportunity and inserted his tongue, making her moan.

Not knowing what was going on, or anything outside each other, they laid back down and heard the door open to the room. Perfect. InuYasha started to wonder which kami-sama it was he pissed off.

"Kagome-neechan? Why is there a guy surgically attached to your lips in my room?" Souta asked, staring at the two on his bed.

Kagome broke away and looked at her brother wildly, then around the room. It was painted orange with white molding around the top and bottom. The walls were bare with white shelves and three circular windows that faced east. As she looked at the furniture, she yelled at Souta.

"Your room is two down! Why the hell are you even home?"

He smiled maliciously. "I know. Kohaku and I kind of blew the house up a little, so Keiji and he were going to stay over. We just heard, and...well..."

Now she was embarrassed. Until she heard her brother. It was like she had gone off to another planet.

"Whoa! InuYasha Taisho! You got huge! The last time I saw you I was maybe six! This is so cool. My sister's sucking the face off of the coolest guy on earth! Kikyou and you were going out, weren't you? She's a slut of a cousin. This is so awesome! I have to tell Kohaku that my sister is dating InuYasha."

"Squirt, I'm not dating him," Kagome told him as he started to leave, freezing him in his tracks. She sighed and smiled shakily. "Otousan has an arranged proposal for me. InuYasha and I are getting married...A few years after school," she told him after he looked crestfallen, then deliriously happy.

"This is awesome! Go back to sucking off each other's faces. I want a nephew soon. A niece is good too though."

"Not until after I graduate," Kagome protested. When Souta started to come back with a remark, Kagome beat him off. "From college. I want to be done with Toudai with all of my friends first."

"Okaasan thought you might want MIT."

"Toudai."

"Doesn't matter. Now all we need is Fluffy to get a mate and family. I'm going to be related to more dog-demons. Yes! Later InuYasha. Tell Fluffy I say hi to him."

"Fluffy. Good name for him. Nice seeing you again, Souta," InuYasha replied to a retreating back. He smiled. Souta was a nice boy.

Kagome sighed. Then she remembered something she had been dying to ask InuYasha's brother back at Forever. "Who's Sesshomaru dating?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Something about a human. But I don't think he is. His first ever crush was on that white friend of yours. Takara. Rin Takara. He had this dazed look on when he saw her."

Everything else was drown out as she squealed and ran off to her room to tell her best friend. InuYasha sighed. Anything to make his future mate happy.

Wait. Mate?

* * *

"Sesshomaru," Yasha Taisho called, Sesshoamru majestically entering his father's study. "I have a bit of a tangle for you."

"Yes?"

"You have an offer for an arranged proposal. I'd be lying if I said this wouldn't be a great opportunity, but I understand you have a girlfriend."

Sesshomaru thought of Rin. The sweet, innocent Rin Takara was almost always in his thoughts. She was his only thoughts it seemed. The girl could be so immature, but he really liked her a lot. And with his youkai, he could sense she would one day be his mate.

He smiled faintly. "I do. And you think..."

Yasha sighed, sliding his chair back and standing next to his son. "Break it off with this girl. The arranged proposal between the Takara and us is a financial force we have to recognize. I'm sorry, but this is--"

"Takara?" he asked, shocked. He couldn't get that lucky. "Who would I be marrying?"

"Their daughter. Rin."

Hiding a smile with a scowl, he looked at his father. "If I must. The girl and I were to be separated eventually anyways. I take my leave now."

Yasha smiled to himself. Setting up his sons for good marriages and with their mates. Pretty soon he'd be getting grandchildren. Adorable little grandchildren to spoil and love until the day he died.

If only business was this easy.

Of course, now he had the matter of getting Kagome and InuYasha to agree.

And not kill each other.

And enjoy the engagement.

Why were two polar opposites made mates? Rin and Sesshoamru were different, yeah, but those two were OPPOSITE.

One was brilliant and loved working to prove herself; the other was brilliant at everything but work and was just lazy. It wasn't that InuYasha was dumb, he just didn't care for anything they did at work.

This was going to be one hell of a year and a half. Because when Kagome turned eighteen, those two were getting married.

No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, where'd Kagome and InuYasha go?" Sango asked Miroku when she finally realized her friend was missing. They had been talking without them for an hour, and only after Rin asked a question that only Kagome would know did they realize she was gone.

"They probably decided that killing each other was the only way to keep from getting married," Miroku told her, laughing at the mental image. "Think of an angst Romeo and Juliet. Like the goth version. Instead of love and martyrdom for love, think hate and dying for freedom." He got up and sighed. "I'll go and try to find them. We need the bodies to bury them."

Rin thought of it.

Romeo and Juliet, clinging together in death. She loved them and the fact they loved each other so much! She loved the play, the clothes, the passion two young people held for each other. She could see them praying for a miracle to let them be together after death and dying for each other.

Then she thought of Kagome and InuYasha and laughed.

Ayame too, was trying to think of it. Kagome seemed to really hate InuYasha, but she had accepted him well enough as a friend. She was a really friendly person, and she did well making friends.

Not so well with the romance.

Instead of wrapped in each other's embrace, they'd most likely be faced away, hugging themselves with frowns, back to back and dead with hate. If their eyes were still opened, they'd be glaring off with the dead glaze. Their wrists would be slit instead of poisoned or stabbed through the heart. They'd definitely choose suicide over a symbolic death if it was done out of hate.

Shakespeare had nothing on Rin and Ayame. A romantic and a dramatic. Those two were dangerous to put together when they had to imagine something.

Meanwhile, Miroku heard noises outside and went out to see Kohaku and Souta with their friend Keiji in the house. From the sound of their conversation, Kagome and InuYasha were still alive. For now.

Sighing, he walked down the hall to the Orange Dreamsicle Room as Masahiko dubbed it after he came back from a business trip to America. He had many names for everything, every style.

"Are you sure it goes in that way?" InuYasha asked through the door, making Miroku stop. Eaves-dropping wasn't a crime, was it? Well, not legally.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just stick it in!" she replied.

"But it's so big. How's it supposed to fit?"

Ho ho! So they were trying to have sex! Miroku's perverseness started to run wild…

"Are you serious? Give me that, I'll do it! Really, putting a bonsai tree in a garden isn't that hard! It's really not rocket-science," Kagome scolded, making Miroku's heart drop.

So, it wasn't sex. She couldn't even give him a good perverted misunderstanding. She could've dragged it on longer! Up until the bonsai tree part, they were doing great!

Suddenly the door swung open and Kagome and InuYasha were right before him. InuYasha with a bonsai tree in a stylish faded gray and bold gray ceramic bowl-pot, made by Masahiko for his Home Economics branch of Demon Property. That man didn't miss a beat.

"Enjoy the show?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. She heard the lecher on his way down and convinced InuYasha to play a trick on him. Sadly, she didn't do so well herself.

Souta promised not to say anything if she did all his chores, and so she was stuck potting three bonsai trees for the Earth Room, polishing the mirrors in the hall, dusting the guest rooms that no one stayed in, and decorating the Orange Dreamsicle Room with orange and white accessories her dad left in the closet.

As much as he knew Kagome felt like she screwed up, he was still impressed at how honed her senses were. It must have come with living with Masahiko. She was better than any human he ever knew.

Wiping dirt from his clothes, he looked to Kagome, who insisted he help by planting a tree while she decorated. "Oi! We still have two trees to go. You pot, I'll polish the mirrors. Miroku, you can help by dusting all the rooms," InuYasha ordered, giving the tree to Kagome and getting the cloth and cleaner Souta left on the furthest mirror for them to use.

"What's he talking about?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing. Just help me do Souta's chores before something happens. I need you to dust all of the rooms off for me. Please?" Kagome replied, moving opposite InuYasha down the hall to go to the Earth Room, filled in earthy colors and plants. Sadly, watering them was already one of her chores.

"Of course, Kagome."

* * *

Finally finishing the chores, they all arrived back into the room with a frantic Sango. "What could've happened to them? Now even Miro's missing."

Rin cheered and Ayame sighed. "Sango, why won't you admit you like him? And Rin, why are you happy he's missing?"

With a smile plastered on her face, as everyone could sense through the phone, Rin told them. "I had a bet with him that if he could go the whole night without groping Sango, I'd let him beta a keepon. If he's missing, technically neither of us--"

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as Miroku groped her, forgetting the bet. "Rin, he's found and he lost. Ayame, I don't like him. Kags, were did you go?"

"I told you. The bathroom. But Souta had me do his chores, too. So after I was done in the bathroom, I was all around the house. Except SOMEONE couldn't get off the phone to help me with the stupid chores!"

Sango nodded, smiling. "I'm glad you're still alive," she said, looking at the text that just arrived on her phone. "Is Kohaku by any chance with him? I need to kill him for trashing the house now. He blew up the microwave! That's, what? The fifth one this year? And it's not even half over yet. How does he not know that you don't put metal in it? It's not like he's a little child anymore."

Kagome smiled at her friends and shook her head. They were so crazy! Then she heard the doorbell ring. Excusing herself, she went downstairs to come face to face with…

"Tousan! Go away!" and a slap were so loud it could be heard in Kagome's room. InuYasha winced. The guy was kind of creeping him out.

Takehiko had to realize his daughter's happiness came before business. And as much as everyone wanted it, her happiness wasn't with him romantically.

Ever since his revelation that she was indeed his mate, he knew he couldn't do anything to her. She wasn't his property, and to mate her and have her leave after their parents decided they no longer had to be married was wrong. Kagome deserved a life, and she was the type that would bear an unwanted mating for another's sake.

He couldn't do that to her too.

"You bitch! I'm not Takehiko-hakufu!" a feminine voice yelled, the door slamming and two sets of angry stomps on their way upstairs could be heard. "How could you ever confuse me with your father?" the voice yelled just outside the door.

InuYasha, as well as Miroku identified it as Kikyou's.

"Sorry. You just look like a guy," Kagome replied, sweetly. "First response is yelling hentai to a guy, though. Be happy all you got was insulted and slapped."

Sango laughed as Kikyou stomped in and made a bee-line straight to InuYasha. "Kiki, did you ever think maybe we didn't want to see you until priestess-training tomorrow?" she asked. While the girls didn't take it with Kagome, they made a point to watch twice a week.

"Kagome, did you ever realize you were insulting yourself as well? I am still your kissing-cousin," Kikyou shot back, turning to her.

"Yeah? I don't see me kissing you," Kagome replied, shrugging. "And Sango, we were all going to go with Masahiko-tousan! Kohaku…Souta…Satoshi…Kamio…the little peeps? And then us four, and I was hoping Kouga and Miro would come too. I guess InuYasha could come."

"Thank you so much for the immediately sure inclusion," InuYasha retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'd love to. There are only two weeks left in our summer after all," Miroku replied.

"Miro? We just got out for summer a few days ago," Sango pointed out, slapping him in the head. "There's still four weeks…Oh my God! Three weeks. We have homework to finish!"

Kagome coughed pointedly, making Sango roll her eyes.

"Well, the normal people do. Kagome doesn't."

"InuYasha can't make it," Kikyou told them, wrapping her arms around him. "He's going to be with me for the day."

Kagome shrugged. Like it really even mattered to her. He was only her really hot fiancé. Not like they were married, or dating, or even in love. She had the feeling they'd cheat on each other when they were married. But she'd let him if it made him happy. She liked the guy, and she only wanted him happy. He was nice.

Kikyou was shocked. Why was she giving up so easily? "You know the only reason he's even marrying you?"

Rolling her eyes, she looked at Kikyou bored. "Because it was arranged and neither of us a) want to be together or b) have a choice? Ayame, why didn't you tell us she left to come over?"

Ayame shrugged. "I didn't know she was going there, but I did tell Sango she had left while you were in some room with InuYasha."

"The Orange Dreamsicle Room," Miroku added, just to watch their reactions.

While InuYasha blushed and hit him, Kagome just blushed and hit her own head.

As Kikyou was ignored, she screamed and hit InuYasha, yelling before she stormed out. "I was going to give you a second chance with me, but now I see you don't deserve it! You cheated on me with my own cousin!"

Looking around after hearing the door slam, everyone looked at each other. "What just happened?" everyone asked simultaneously.

* * *

Meeting up at one of the restaurants that Kagome's grandfather owned, everyone was psyched up to go to Yomiuri Land for the day. Masahiko promised that he'd let the older group meet up and drive there on their own, and meet them with Souta and his friends out front at ten sharp.

While he was influential, he couldn't open the park any earlier.

Sitting there, in the back that the group claimed was theirs, was a girl innocently reading a book and a mother feeding her baby milk in a bottle.

Kagome looking at Sango, Kouga and Miroku, they all silently agreed they had to go. While Sango and Kouga ganged up on the girl with the book, InuYasha looked on in awe at Miroku and Kagome.

"Hi!" Kagome greeted, sitting right down next to her. "I hope your husband knows it's not his."

The woman looked up, startled. "Excuse me?"

"Is that milk?" Miroku asked, coming to her side and kneeling. He silently thanked Sadao for keeping his restaurants so impeccably clean. Even the floors.

"Yes, for my daughter."

"Is it fresh?" She nodded. "How fresh? Like, from your breasts, or store-bought? My parents said you don't love your kid if you don't breast-feed them. If you want, I can make sure the milk is good for her."

That was all it took for the woman to get up and leave. Kagome gave Miroku a high-five as she looked at her watch. "New record. That only took us a half a minute."

InuYasha let his head drop with a loud thunk on the table. They did that all the time? And they competed times? He never should have let the monk drag him.

Of course, it was nice to know his fiancée could lighten up when she wanted. He was afraid he'd be forced with a workaholic. Strange he and Kagome never really talked about their engagement, or even acted the part of engaged.

That reminded him. "Anou…Kagome. Houshi drove me, but my brother is coming. Something my dad told me last night. Said Sess had to come with us and meet Rin." He did not, however, tell Kagome it was because her best friend was going to marry his brother.

"Yeah, that's fine. But why do they have to meet?" Kagome replied.

Shit! "Our parents are doing business together, and my dad said that Sesshomaru should at least be acquainted with a partner's children." That sounded good to him.

"What kind of business is he doing with the Takara?" Kagome asked.

"It's for the tech company my dad owns. You do know he's not just about aerospace, right? He owns a tech company with the Takara. Their partners, but the company is under the Takara name."

She nodded, and InuYasha sighed that she pushed no further.

* * *

Sango and Kouga took a different path. Crouching down before the table, they peered only the tops of their heads to their eyes above the table before they got the girls attention. "Hi," she greeted, cautious.

"Hello…What are you reading?" Kouga asked, pitching his voice to his Ghost Story Voice back from camp years ago with Kagome and Miroku.

"Arang-un Wae," she replied, confused.

"So you're Korean? Is it good?" Sango asked, voice sounding off and almost cartoon-like.

"I'm Australian. I go to the American School in Japan. And, yeah, it's good."

Kagome's head whipped around. Ayame, Rin and she went to ASJ with Miroku and Kouga back until the junior high age. Did they…oh, shit, she remembered the girl.

Now, what was her name? She was one of those Japanese kids that didn't think she was Japanese because she was born in a different country. She had a really Japanese name, too…hmm…

"Does Arang-un die? I say he dies. What's the story about? Can I see the book? Yeah, it says so right here, he dies," Kouga told her, obnoxiously grabbing her book and flipping through he pages to land on one at random. It didn't really say he died, but he didn't care. "How can you read a book when you already know the ending?"

The girl sighed, grabbing the book and walking out a well when Ayame walked in. "Was that Yamada Hanako leaving just now? She was in our corner?"

"That was her name!" Kagome cheered, sitting back and slumping down in the very corner seat. "Yep."

Suddenly Rin rushed in and spun Ayame around to get to the table, bracing herself and hopping as not to hit it. "Kags, guess what? Your dad invited a friend. Sesshomaru is coming with us."

Kagome waved her hand as if to excuse Rin. "InuYasha just told me. Sit, eat breakfast, and let's go. I want to go on the Giant Sky River and I'm not waiting in a line."

* * *

Rin squealed as she was soaked, Sesshomaru in a much more stoic mood as his hair was soaked. After spending all that time making it perfect for when he saw Rin, it was gone in the course of one ride on Giant Sky River. Why did Kagome pick that one first?

Walking off the ride, Rin took off her shirt to Sesshomaru's horror, only to see she wore a skimpy white bikini top underneath. But while it was skimpy, Masahiko again made it and so it kept the parts still hidden. Rin ringed out the shirt and put it back on.

For the rest of the day, everyone kept coupling up, and occasionally Kagome would couple up with Rin and make the Tasiho brothers go on rides together. But somehow, Sesshomaru found himself alone with the girl too much for comfort.

It was like she didn't know they were engaged!

"Sesshomaru-sama, do you want to come with me to the Formula Battle Circuit? You could crash your brother with your bumper-car," she told him, taunting and smiling.

Sometime after the Bandit, Rin took her shirt off for good, and Sesshomaru wondered about what she looked like under that bikini-top.

"If you want to go," he replied, getting dragged away. "When is everyone meeting for lunch?"

"We're going to Restaurant WAI at one. Don't worry. That's like a whole hour! And then we're going back over to Water Amusement Island WAI again. We didn't go on Byuun and I really want to try that before my parents come back to Tokyo and yell at me."

"They're not in Tokyo?" Now he was listening.

Maybe she really didn't know they were engaged.

"Nope. They had a business meeting last night and Asuka-kaasan and Kaasan had to go to Vietnam this week. Or was it Singapore? Maybe it was Korea. I don't know. They're always off somewhere. But my dad's coming back from England either tomorrow or the day after for awhile. He said he had a giant surprise for me."

Yes Rin, yes he does, Sesshomaru thought, being dragged to the bumper-cars. He smiled on the inside. She was a kid on the inside, and she was in her element.

And she was still cute.


	5. Chapter 5

All and all, the day was fun. They all decided they'd go back to Rin's house around five, and stopped over at a sushi bar Kagome's grandfather owned. Rin sat between Kouga and Sesshomaru, gibbering on about all the things she did and how much fun she had.

Kouga smiled at the girl. He knew her since they were young, and she was a very close friend. It always made him laugh to see how fast she could talk. "Rin, slow down. You'll choke on your maki."

"Hai!" she replied, smiling. She was just like a little kid. "I had so much fun! We should go to Tokyo Dome City's amusement park before Otousan arrives back. He'd be so mad if I went to amusement parks. He wants me to be so…old and boring. He goes, 'Rin, it's bad to show emotion. Toughen up and act like you have no feelings.' Does he really hate amusement parks that much?"

"Of course we can go Rin," Kagome replied, smiling and she hugged her friend from behind. "No offense, but Takara-tousan can be a tight-ass. I want to just hit and yell that he needs to get some feelings, or die alone."

"Sesshomaru doesn't show emotions," InuYasha pointed out, shrugging.

"But Sesshomaru isn't Rin's father. I don't understand how the man with no emotions ever raised Miss Emotional. Though, to his credit he can be emotional towards you. Just not very."

"Eh. It's not so bad. Whenever his brothers come over they all say he was as emotional as me as a kid, and that's why he wants me to stop. He was a loser because he couldn't control them. It's cool if you can," Rin told them, shrugging.

"So…head to your house. Tousan said he'll handle my business for the week so I can better acquaint myself to this loser," Kagome told them, pointing to InuYasha.

She sighed. He was a good guy, and he could be a great friend, but she'd like more. But that'd be mean and selfish. She couldn't hinder his life and his future with a lovely girl that he'd fall in love with just because she had feelings for him. Even if she was engaged to him. It wasn't fair.

"So I'm stuck with him for the week, anyways."

"Thank you so much for the endearing sentiments," InuYasha growled. 'Calm down. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't interested, it was all arrange. Remember that. No matter how much you want her,' he thought. "So how is it you're all so close to the pervert?"

"He went to ASJ with me and Kouga in kindergarten," Kagome replied, ignoring the disappointment that she would end up with a guy that didn't like her. "Our dads wanted us to be friends, and we did everything together since I was three. When your that close, you just end up closer than friends. I'm shocked you two are friends. You don't seem like the type of person that would get along with Miro-kun."

"You forgot the fact that you helped train him," Kouga added, getting whacked over the head by Kagome and swallowing a nagiri whole, almost choking.

"You helped him be perverted?" InuYasha roared. He was marrying a pervert. Kami-sama kill him.

"Sort of. His tousan had more of an affect on him than I do. I just--"

"Fueled it," Kouga put in, dodging the next whap he knew was coming. "InuYasha, she would get dressed in front of us and ask if looked fat, or busty, or--"

Kagome was startled when he started to growl and look at Kouga and Miroku murderously. How dare they look at his mate's body in such a private way. Wait, she wasn't. She couldn't be. Mating her would just kill her more. He had to accept that.

Shooting a glare at Kouga, Kagome thought of how she could fix things. The only thought came from being the daughter of a dog-demon. She had to submit to him and make him feel like she was listening to him and he was the alpha.

She was going to kill Kouga.

InuYasha was shocked to see her crawl over him to straddle his legs, turning his face to hers with only a glance. She pushed her stomach into his and bared her neck, tilting to the side to show the most possible. It was a submissive position.

As she heard the growl continue, Kagome sighed before feeling a hardening foreign object under her ass and something wet and warm on her neck. Her eyes bulged and looked to the side, seeing Sesshomaru shrug and nod to InuYasha. She finally understood as she started to feeling a tongue.

He was aroused. By her.

God, Kagome shouldn't have done that. Becoming submissive to an alpha, especially one intended to be a mate, was maddening.

She looked so good.

Damn her, he was getting aroused. Damn her, damn her. How was he going to keep from claiming her when they were married? If she ever treated hi like this when they were married, they would undoubtedly be mated, and he knew she wouldn't be ready for that. Or want that.

But he had to taste that skin. Had to.

"Kagome…" he growled, finally making her understand why he kept growling.

Oh. Kami-sama that felt so good! She moaned as his tongue flicked over a ticklish spot, and went to grab at some to keep her up when he circled back just to torture her.

Instead, she found his ears. No one had ever touched his ears before. It drove him mad. She started to rub them, feeling them out, applying pressure. If she didn't get off him, he'd claim her right then, right there in front of everyone.

She had to stop.

She didn't want to stop.

Eventually though, Miroku made them, getting up and pulling on a forelock of InuYasha's hair. While Kagome couldn't see her fiance's eyes or face, Miroku could tell what he was about to do with Kagome, and she didn't deserve that.

InuYasha could claim her until the cows came home after they were married, but not before. Or in public. Even the pervert was above that. His friends deserved some kind of romance, not just a simple orgy in Sadao-jiichan's sushi shop.

"InuYasha, come. Now. I need to talk to you," Sesshomaru ordered, noticing his brother's murderous glare at his best friend and the relieved one underneath.

They walked to the end of the sushi bar and around the corner before Sesshomaru finally confronted InuYasha. He shushed him and indicated with a nodded head that they were supposed to be focused on the group they just left.

"Listen. Just listen," he ordered.

* * *

"Yeah, Kagome, you hate him," Rin teased.

Kagome frowned. "When did I say I hate him?"

"Every phone call. You're always complaining that you hate having to marry him," Rin said, looking smug as she watched the Taisho brothers walk off together.

It didn't make sense to Rin.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha acted like they hated each other, but then they did the sweetest brotherly things. Why couldn't they just admit they were friends instead of rivals? Who did they think they were fooling?

"Rin, I say that I hate marrying him. Not that I hate him," Kagome pointed out, sighing. "I like him. We might have been friend if I wasn't forced into marrying him. But, that's just it. He's being forced to be with me."

Ayame snorted. "Believe me, Kags. He wasn't forcing that. He likes you, too. Why don't you two try working on a love from there?"

She shrugged. "I respect him, you know? He's a great person, smart, funny, immature but reliable. But that sounds like a friend. Right now, we aren't even that. He deserves to get married…to someone he loves. His mate," Kagome replied, thinking it obvious.

And yet, to her friends it was so obviously painful. She loved InuYasha, and somehow they got the feeling he might like her back.

Sango realized that immediately, she was already head over it for the boy. But she didn't think they belonged together. So cute! Was there any old stories like that? Um…

"Kagome, where'd your senses go?" Kouga asked. "We raised you like a dog. Like a wolf. Like us. You can smell things on people, you can see things. Why can't you tell your already marked for his mate? Why do you think Takahiko is marrying you off? He's not _that_ cruel."

"Because it's good for his business. That's all I am to him. His moving business bonus. He marries me off, and he gains. That's all there is to it. If it weren't a marriage to InuYasha, it'd be a marriage to someone else, and I probably wouldn't like them in the slightest. I'm just lucky you guys already knew him and like him. I'd hate to explain to everyone why my husband was mauled."

Kouga smiled.

He would do anything to protect Kagome. She was like his own flesh and blood. Some had always mistook it as romantic feelings for her, but it was more she was like a piece of him. They had been so close for so long it was hard to see her as anything but his vulnerable and defenseless and naïve little sister.

"So, on a lighter note. How was your day with Sess?" Kagome asked, turning the tables on Rin.

"It was fun! He went on whatever ride I asked to go on and he was so polite to me. I feel sorry he got dragged with us, though. He seemed more distant than normal," Rin replied, smiling as she drifted into thought.

He seemed to really enjoy being with her, but so distant. Almost as if he didn't realize she was right there, talking to him. He wasn't focused on the rides, just staring out into space as if it was more interesting than the plunging rollercoasters or speeding around in bumper cars when he would bang into InuYasha.

Repeatedly.

"I think he was thinking about his girlfriend and what she'd say if she saw us."

* * *

Sesshomaru whacked his head on the concrete of the bar's wall. So, Kagome told his future mate that he had a girlfriend. At least she seemed concerned about him getting in trouble with his nonexistent girlfriend--that counted for something, right?

As InuYasha had listened to Kagome with her friends, his heart kept lifting and ringing itself out, only to end in confusion. She loved him, she loved him not. Should he tell her that they were mates? Hell, it could probably make things better between them later. But what if it made things worse?

Sesshomaru had not wanted to talk to him. No, he wanted them to _eavesdrop_. InuYasha had to say, his brother was cool like that. They were close, but being half-brothers they still held resentment.

"So, now you know Rin likes you. That's good for you," InuYasha congratulated, patting his brother's back. "Last night, when they rounded on you, she was an expert. Almost knew more about you than I did. It was kind of scary at one point. Kagome told me she has a crush on you. Your marriage will be happy."

"As will yours. Kagome and you have a lot in common. You just have to search for it," Sesshomaru told him, smiling. Rin liked him. He always had an idea she might, but knowing was so much joy he almost started to jump up and down, squealing.

Man, he'd look like a fag then.

"She doesn't deserve it, Sess. It's like, her father is drowning her in his business, and her parents are all keeping her underwater for her future. She doesn't deserve anymore problems. She's had enough. A mate she doesn't want would be too cruel."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Can you not understand her? She's willing to be your mate, but she doesn't think she is. She'd gladly be your mate. Just…help her. She's just as confused as you."

He nodded, signaling he heard his brother.

* * *

"Rin! Rin?" they heard someone yell, moaning as they slowly woke up.

As InuYasha rubbed the gunk encrusted over his eyes, he was not shocked, though a little agitated, to see Kagome was already up and dressed in a red graphic t-shirt and red gym shorts with a red plaid belt. She really did like the color red too.

Over next to Rin, he could see Sesshomaru was also up already, though he still lay crashed on the floor next to Rin, staring at her through half-shut eyes as to keep Kagome's suspicions from him.

He was not being perverted--he just thought Rin was even more beautiful asleep than awake. She lost the childish spunk. She looked beautiful and almost too mature to be just seventeen.

But right in the middle, Miroku only yawned and turned over, wrapping the sleeping bag Rin gave him tighter around himself. Murmuring about something to do with Sango, the girl in question had her hand on Miroku's butt--oh, the irony.

The girl was weird. It almost looked like she was squeezing it. Maybe that was what Miroku was talking about. Neither seemed to want to wake up. He'd either forget that or use it as black-mail. Though forgetting seemed safer and better.

By now, Ayame and Kouga were awake, having slept on opposite sides of the room on their own accord.

Then InuYasha picked up soft snoring and Kagome laughed softly. Had she heard it too?

Her laugh was pretty. As he turned to look, he had to admit she looked even more beautiful when she laughed.

Getting up, he did the first thing that came to his head. He kissed Kagome softly on the lips and whispered, "Good morning."

That was when he froze. WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO THAT FOR?

Kagome froze. The simple gesture, his soft lips on her, had just made her feelings towards him so much more intensified. Why did he have to go and do that?

Damn him. Damn him, damn him, damn him!

She wanted things to be easy, so when she found him cheating on her it wouldn't hurt. Why did he have to make her so attracted? She didn't think there was love, but have feelings of an extremely strong and intense attraction yes. Maybe even adoration. But now she could never bear to see him cheat.

She was trapped.

Now he felt embarrassed. She had no emotions near close to the ones he had for her. He knew ever since he realized they were mates, he loved her. But she didn't love him. Never would, never could.

"Ka-Kagome, I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he apologized.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in stepped…InuYasha didn't know. He looked like Rin, so maybe it was her dad. But he looked so young. He had to be her brother. Did she even have a brother?

"Rinoa Kagami Takara, what is going on in here?" the man yelled, waking Miroku and Sango, making Sango slap Miroku and Miroku yell at her for being perverted. They froze and looked at each other and blushed before they started laughing.

Then the man noticed Kagome and smiled.

"Ohayo gouzaimasu, Katsutoshi-tousan!" Kagome greeted, standing up to hug the man. Well, that was simple enough. It had to be Rin's dad fro--did he cal her Rinoa? What the hell? "Rin's still asleep. She should be awake in…maybe an hour."

Katsutoshi Takara sighed. His precious little girl. She was ashamed of her grandmother's name and hung out with demons. He counted four in the room. He couldn't understand why his wife did business with the red-headed demon's family, or why she told him his little girl was in an arranged proposal. With a demon.

InuYasha looked at the littlest body, but definitely not the youngest there. That went to Kagome, hands down. And there, from her slightly opened mouth, came the light snoring. How did Kagome know? There was no way she could know without being a demon, even if she did grow up with them.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Katsu-tousan?" she asked, looking him in the eye and crossing her arms over her chest. "What's this big surprise? When I asked Jiichan he said he didn't know, and you two talk about everything with him."

It was true. Sadao didn't like his daughter doing business with demons, or marrying one, and Katsutoshi flat-out hated demons for what they did to his sister.

"Rinoa's getting married. Kagome, why does she have demons in her room?"

"Because we didn't feel like making all the guest rooms up when we went to bed at two this morning," she replied truthfully. They had been too lazy. And yet, Kagome still got up at six, went for a jog, used Rin's shower as she always did after sleeping over, and got changed.

And, she even spied on Sesshomaru eying Rin. Did he really think he was fooling anyone that way?

Wait a--Rin was WHAT? "Rin's getting married?" Kagome shrieked, waking Rin up.

With a scream and another after at all the light filtering in her window at ten in the morning, then another for knocking into Sesshomaru's head, eliciting a groan from him, Rin let out a growl that impressed the Taisho brothers as she looked at Kagome, pointing at her alarm clock.

"Do you know why that doesn't go off?" she asked calmly, making Sesshomaru worry at the obvious anger in her scent.

"Because you don't set it?" Kagome guessed. "Rin, you're--"

"No, because it's freakin' summer and I don't need to wake up before tomorrow!" she yelled. And with a flourish, Rin whipped the silk, velvet and satin white patchwork sheets that usually presided on her bed back over her head. Then she realized the accommodation of Sesshoamru next to her and remembered the figure behind Kagome.

"Rinoa Kagami what the hell are you doing?" the man asked again.

"Otousan!" she screamed, hugging her father in all her clothes--the white Demon Property design shirt, the short white shorts, and her dirty white ankle socks. "I thought you weren't home for another day."

"I came early to see my little--"

"Rinoa?" Miroku asked, bursting out laughing. "That's the deep dark secret you've been keeping? You don't want anyone to know your name is Rinoa? Rin Takara you are weird. That names prettier than Rin."

"But I don't like it! It doesn't matter if it's pretty or prettier, or whatever, it's whether I like my name," she pointed out. "So, Otousan, what's the big surprise?"

Katsutoshi sighed. Now or never, Get ready for yelling. "You're mother and I have arranged for you to be married for business already. Please understand, I didn't want this, but your mother said it's good for the tech company. Just like when she signed on the inu-youkai."

The girl had no emotion and InuYasha was impressed. Until what came out. "Who am I marrying and is there a way out, or do I have to scream?"

Calm and lethal. They were all screwed.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, and no you can't--"

"Taisho? SESSHOMARU?" she yelled, whipping her head to him before squealing so loud everyone covered their ears.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and he only smiled at the happy girl, radiating pride and happiness. The both of them were. While she watched, InuYasha stole a glance over.

That was it, their minds were suddenly made up and new determination washed over them.

'Yosh! I'll get InuYasha to fall in love with me, too!' Kagome thought, while at the exact same second, InuYasha thought 'I'll get Kagome to fall in love with me too, if it's the last thing I do!'


	6. Chapter 6

"So...Rinoa?" Miroku started again, while they all went out to one of Sadao's breakfast houses and cleared the corner for themselves.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Rin ordered, flipping him off. Rinoa was not a name she was proud of. It wasn't that it was a bad name, it just wasn't...it didn't feel like her name.

"Miro-kun, just give it up before she hurts you," Kagome warned, turning to Sesshomaru right next to Rin. he was--shockingly--smiling like he did it every day. And yet she had never seen him smile before. "So, you were dating somebody when they wanted to marry us?" Kagome teased sarcastically.

"Well, I wasn't marrying you. Plain and simple. But, you'll make a good sister," he teased back. "By the way, I want six nephews and...five nieces. Five good, right Rin?"

InuYasha choked on the coffee he was drinking, spurting it out all over Miroku just as he was going to grope Sango. Kagome merely glared with a nasty scowl and kicked his shin hard under the table, where she was seated right across from him.

Sango, Ayame and Kouga laughed at the scene they had somehow escaped. Then, Sango whacked Miroku for good measure and called him a pervert.

Calming down, Kagome looked Sesshomaru straight on. "Sesshomaru-niichan...it'll be cool to call you that. What the hell do you think I am? A freakin' breeding machine? I might have five kids at _most_! If I even have _any_! Besides, I want twelve nephews and fifteen nieces, but that doesn't mean I'm expecting them from you!"

He looked over to Rin, smiling so wide she blushed. "Believe me, if I get my way, it might just happen. I certainly wouldn't mind trying for those many."

"Umm..._ew_. I don't need to know how much sex y best friend will be having when she's married," Kagome replied, looking sick at her future-brother-in-law. Then she squealed. "Rin, guess what?"

"Sesshomaru plans to have a lot of sex?" she guessed, looking at him in an amused way. "It's not such a bad idea, really. I mean, it'd be a _pleasure_ to be with you," she purred at Sesshomaru, making everyone laugh.

"Now how'd you guess?" he teased, kissing her hard on the lips, shocking everyone as Rin squealed, kissing back.

Kagome looked up towards the ceiling. "I'm officially scarred for life. I have a brother that could help me have all those nieces and nephews. He didn't have to make it clear that he--"

"Kags, get to the point," Rin ordered after they finally came up for air, hand tilting under the table to hold Sesshomaru's thigh.

"You and I will officially, legally, really be sisters," she told her, smiling and jumping up and down.

Rin squealed with Kagome as they started to jump up and down in their seats.

The Taisho brothers looked at each other with a look asking what they got themselves into.

When they finally calmed down, Sesshomaru claimed Rin's lips again, making Kagome roll her eyes and put her head in her hands as she leaned on the table. "I want that," she said aloud.

"Want what?" InuYasha asked, recognizing this as his first chance at making Kagome fall in love with him.

He was not going to suffer through this marriage. He was going to mate her, and he was not going to feel guilty later. They would be happy and in love and able to have wild sex like his brother and Rin, and nothing would stop that just because they were afraid of hurting the other one's feelings.

Now all he had to do was convince her to love him.

Kagome sighed, thinking it was bad. For InuYasha to fall in love with her, she had to give him freedom. At least, she thought so. She never had love before. "What every girl wants. Happiness."

His face fell. How was he supposed to get her that? She seemed happy, but why wasn't she? Because she was being forced to marrying him? "What makes you happy?" he asked, thinking he could salvage his attempt.

"Tons of things. My friends being happy, Takehiko-tousan and Masahiko-tousan liking each other. A good deal without any loopholes, being with people that love me, seeing those around me happy."

"That makes you sound pretty happy right now," he replied, confused.

Bad Move One. InuYasha Taisho.

"Well, I am. It's a deeper happiness. One you can only feel when you're in love," Kagome retorted defensively, getting up and walking over to the kitchen where her friend was cooking.

Rumiko was not her best friend, but she would be better company than InuYasha. At least she wouldn't be such a jerk.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kagome came out, all smiles and flour covering her.

Sangoo was the first to comment. "Kags, what were you doing?"

"Rumiko and I made some dango. Then Bankotsu came in and ate them on us, so we started a flour fight. Rumiko got really mad, though."

"Side-effect of being old," Kouga replied, looking behind her. "Is Bankotsu still here? I haven't seen Mister-Lover in forever."

"Yeah, Mister-Lover is still here. I invited him to stay the day."

Bad Move Two. Kagome Higurashi.

"So, you're in love with him?" InuYasha asked, a little more than mad. "Listen, I have to go. I have more important things to do than watch my fiancée suck the face off of some other guy."

As he stomped off, Kagome started to fume.

Bad Move Three. InuYasha Taisho.

"He's gay, you moron!" she yelled back, making him freeze where he stood. "Ask anyone. He has a boyfriend. Hiten Akemi."

InuYasha turned around with an embarrassed scowl on his face as he walked back stiffly. Rin and Sesshomaru were having fun watching the idiots.

They really knew nothing and they were creating a very entertaining show.

Just say you love each other and be done with it. Really, it wasn't hard.

Then, to make matter worse, the most stunning man with black hair and markings on his face came out and hugged Kagome. "Hey, baby. You look better without the flour."

"And I should have hit you with more. I wanted my dango!" she whined, stomping her foot on the ground. "Okay, want to know a secret?"

InuYasha watched the childish display. The more time he spent with Kagome, the more shocked he became at the fact she was so normal.Even before he knew her, Yasha Taisho would always say how Kagome spent more time at the company than her father did. At first, he thought it was a joke, but the first few times he knew Kagome, it seemed true.

And yet, here she was joking around with a gay man like it was her own brother and she were just another middle-class child.

"I turned you into a lesbian and you and Kikyou--" he started.

"Stop right there or I will tell everyone how many times a week you take it in the ass, and how many blow-jobs you give," Kagome warned.

That shut Bankotsu up. Apparently his sex-life was private.

"Hold up, hold up," Kouga went. "I thought Mister-Lover was still a virgin."

"Yeah, and I love Kagome more than seeing Hiten's bare ass," Bankotsu retorted, snorting. "Hello, Kouga."

"'Sup?" he replied, shaking his hand before they pounded one of their shoulders into the others. So, gay men could be friends with straight men. "How are the Seven Brothers?"

"I'll let you know when I figure that out myself. They're now completely ignoring me and I think Suikotsu and Ginkotsu are screwing each other," Bankotsu replied, grimacing.

"Dude, they ignore you because you're the youngest. The leader, yes, and the strongest, yes. But you're still the homosexual youngest brother," Kagome told him. "Though the incest is taking it a step too far."

He scowled and whacked Kagome upside the head. "Why do I even look to you for comfort? How are your dads agreeing?"

"Still agreeing to disagree," she told him. "On the plus-side, Takehiko-tousan is going to America for a few months so he can do some work with NASA. And Masahiko-tousan is taking Souta and I to Korea soon to see a TRAX concert. I can't wait. How's the company?"

"Recklesness is doing well. I don't really know, though. Kyototsu is in charge of the books and Jakotsu is on PR. All I have to do is pose as the head. It's hard that Avex is already so well-known."

Kagome smiled. "Tell you what. There's some new talent coming over from Korea that will be at the TRAX's concert, and BoA will be there as an opening act. If you want...I could sweet-talk them into looking into your label before Avex," she offered.

"Thanks, Kagome. You're such a great friend. So...is this Rin's...what is he again?"

Recklessness was a new record label in Japan that did fairly well, and was the top-competitor against Avex, a company considered one of the Top Four record companies in the world. Recklessness had a lot of ground to cover if it wanted to catch up.

Sesshomaru stood up and shook hands with Bankotsu. "I'm Sesshomaru Taisho. Rin's fiancé. If you need more singers, I have a friend that's very talented."

Kagome smiled at Rin and mouthed to her, "I love your Taisho. He's amazing!"

Rin blushed and smiled. She barely knew Sesshomaru days ago, and yet now here she was marrying him and showing major PDA with him. They even already declared they were going to be active when they were married! How did they fall in love so easily?

"That'd be awesome. Wow. With names like Higurashi and Taisho flinging Recklesness around, we should--" Bankotsu started.

"Will," Kagome corrected. "I told you, should will not be in your vocabulary. That ruins a person. You WILL beat Avex. Recklesness WILL do well, WILL do VERY well, and WILL go international."

"Fine. So, where's your lover?" he asked. "I can sense your mate's nearby. What a minute--you two aren't mated yet?"

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Bankotsu was like an unofficial demon. "Why does everyone think InuYasha's my mate? We should at least love each other before everyone assumes--"

Finally, Bankotsu caught her with that word. "Kagome Higurashi, you WILL love each other. Your own words. Should will not be in your vocabulary. See how awkward that sounds?"

To this, she merely flipped him off and crossed her arms on her chest. "Shut it, Barbarian. Now, go say hello to everyone."

He bowed in a flourish. "As you wish, Kagome-hime."

As Bankotsu went over and gave all the girls a hug and kiss, and all the men a firm handshake, Kagome smiled. He took an immediate liking to InuYasha and that was what mattered to her. All of her friends liking the guy she would have to make a future with.

Then she thought of something. Kouga and Bankotsu both said InuYasha was her mate--what if he really was?

Oh kami-sama save her.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Ayame asked as they left. she laid her head on Kouga's shoulder. "Summer break is over soon. No more going to the beach all day."

Kouga laughed. "I'm still going to be surfing, though. No man alive can tear me from surfing." Then he kissed her gently. "But only one woman can."

Ayame smiled. She had the greatest boyfriend. Kagome and Rin just had okay fiancés, she had a great boyfriend.

"Well, Rin and I are going to ditch everyone and work on Kagome's nieces and nephews, while you guys do...something," Sesshomaru replied, smiling as Rin squeaked and hid herself behind him and covered her face in his clothes.

"Let's get something straight. I am not doing that until AFTER we're married," Rin ordered, muffled against his back.

"Then how about we go see if we can get married now?" he teased, making Rin squeak again and push her face farther into his clothes.

"Uh, Maru-niichan? I still have a little brother that can do that. You can wait awhile before giving me nieces and nephews. So...how's that girlfriend again?" Kagome teased.

InuYasha sighed. Then, thought of something to show he loved Kagome. He took her hand and laced their fingers, walking like nothing was wrong.

Sango and Miroku shared a devious smirk, knowing something would get screwed up.

"Sango, may I hold your hand?" Miroku asked politely, taking his hand from where it was going to her ass. "I promise, I won't grope you if my hand is preoccupied. And if it turns that way, you'll know before it happens."

Shocked Miroku hadn't groped her, and actually stopped himself from doing so, she took the initiative and laced their hands together as they walked. "Miroku, since when did you become a gentleman?" Sango asked.

"Since I found out you like my ass," he replied.

Sango slapped him, then pushed him forward, indeed ruining Kagome and InuYasha's moment by forcing Miroku into Kagome's back. As she fell, she brought InuYasha down, crashing into the cement.

Miroku rolled away and right onto InuYasha, who then let go of Kagome's hand to pummel his former best-friend.Kagome, not wanting to see Miroku hurt, yelled the first thing that came to mind as she looked at InuYasha's dog ears. "Osuwari!"

Almost possessed, he fell back to the cement, making Kagome laugh.

Bad Move Four. Kagome Higurashi.

"InuYasha? Are you okay?" she asked, leaning down over him, noticing the kotodama he wore around his neck. "Oops. Miko and kotodama. Stupid."

Bad Move Five. Kagome Higurashi.

"Stupid? I'm stupid? Do I look like a freakin' dog?" he yelled, getting up and trying to yank off the kotodama. "What do you mean you're a miko? Damn it, wench, what did you do to my kotodama?"

Bad Move Six. InuYasha Taisho.

"I didn't do much. I'm a miko, I tapped into the magic in the kotodama. Whenever I say that word...I kind of enchanted it to make you...Sorry. And it'll only come off when..." she trailed off as she realized his ears were left defenseless, and she so desperately wanted to rub them.

And did.

She was shocked as he started to moaned at her ministrations. Masahiko didn't do that when she rubbed his ears, but he did when Asuka rubbed them. he said it was a mate-thing. Then she remembered the kotodama.

If subjugated after being worn around miko, only the mate of a demon could remove it. It was a law of something that Sadao had taught her and Kikyou almost the first day they started training.

He also gave them both a kotodama, which Kikyou stole from Kagome and put on her immediately, subjugating kiss. Thankfully because Kagome was a miko, she could take it off, but not realizing it until after she was forced to kiss several popular boys, and several nerds.

"InuYasha? How long have you worn this kotodama?" she asked nervously.

"Ever since Kikyou gave it to me. She said one day she may need it. Why?" he replied, getting up and glaring at Miroku.

"If I can take this off...we're mates," she whispered, making InuYasha gasp and turn around.

Kouga and Ayame, however, flung their arms in the air and looked to the sky. The forgotten Bankotsu smacked his head with his hand, and looked at Kagome and InuYasha.

Good Move One. Kagome Higurashi.

InuYasha gulped and looked Kagome in the eye. He had to say this straight. "I don't want you to try until after we're married. That way, we won't have to dread getting married to almost complete strangers. We'll have something to look forward to."

"Don't you look forward to the wedding night? Most guys do. They finally get to fuck their girlfriends if the girls weren't whores," she told him, looking him in the eye.

"I'd rather be in love than fuck a random girl," he replied, kissing her sweetly.

Good Move Two and Three. InuYasha Taisho.

Suddenly, they found the kiss getting less sweet and more passionate.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, but the two teens didn't budge from where they were on the ground. Eventually, Bankotsu literally pulled them apart and got slapped by Kagome and InuYasha on each cheek as they started kissing again.

"Well, summer's going to go by fast for those two," Sesshomaru commented as the couple walked with them, stealing sweet kisses every here and there, walking their hands entwined and a far distance behind Sango and Miroku.

"Oh, please. The year is going to go by fast for those two," Rin corrected, smiling as she looked back at them again.

"Ah, young love," Miroku teased.

"Miro? He's your age," Sango told him, holding hands with Miroku again, fingers entwined with a promise not to do something dumb again. "He's just not perverted."

Then Bankotsu chimed in. "Sango-chan, have you ever noticed he's gotten to the point he's only perverted near you? I think that was Ran Asakawa that just walked by and he didn't even look."

Ran Asakawa was a porn star and Japanese model. Highly photogenic, and one of the big porn names. Anyone new what she looked like, and when Sango turned she was shocked to see Bankotsu was right. Wow.

Miroku shrugged. "I have better in my hand than that," he replied, tightening his grip on Sango's hand. "Sango will always be better than that."

"So, is this why you got rid of the porn videos?" Kouga asked, astounded.

"What?" Sango shrieked, getting even InuYasha and Kagome's attention. "You got rid of your porn tapes?"

InuYasha snorted. "Ever since Kagome said it'd just be easier to ask you out. I was in his room when he literally RIPPED the posters off his wall, gathered up the tapes and books, and BURNED all of it in his backyard."

Sango was stunned, an Miroku actually blushed. Then, Sango leapt into his arms and kissed him hard. At first, Miroku was shocked, then started to kiss her back, his hands never leaving her waist, even for one grope.

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome baby, I'm leaving. I want to go see Hiten. Have fun. By the way, you look fabulous," he told her, playing the stereotypical part of gay before leaving.

Kagome smiled as she leaned her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Whatever kami had done this, she was grateful. This was going to be a great life for all of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it was that time again.

They didn't know how the weeks had passed so fast, but their month of summer had ended and the majority turned to seniors.

Ironically, Sesshomaru and Miroku had not yet started their new year at Toudai, one going to Tokyo University in Komaba and the other going to Toudai in Hongo. While Sesshomaru was going for a Ph.D in Information Science Technology, Miroku was going for his Bachelor's Degree in Law.

"Well, one last year of hell," Sesshomaru offered as they hung-out at Miroku's house with Rin hiding herself under his covers. The only part visible, was Rin's face that poked out from under the very bottom. "Come on, Rin. Cheer up!"

"Dude, one year is still one year. Why would I be happy to go back to hell?" she asked, looking at him like he gained seven heads. "Sango, make him stop! He's being mean to me again!"

"Sess, lay off, dude. She's your wife. Not your chew toy," InuYasha told him, shaking his head. "Rin, Sango and Miro can't help--they're presently surgically attached in the closet."

While Rin and Sesshomaru were not, quite yet, married, they already acted like they were and were perfectly content with each other at present.

Rin smirked maliciously. "I'm not his chew toy, but he is mine."

Kagome squealed in disgust as she ran behind Kouga, who laughed and hooked an arm around her and Ayame. "Cheer up, girls. We all knew Rin could do it someday. She was too innocent for too long."

Looking at her boyfriend, Ayame smiled warmly. "None of us thought she could really do it."

Laughing, InuYasha agreed. "Sorry, Kouga, but I think none of us knew Rin could do BJOD, even as innocent as she is."

More than slightly perplexed, the nerd looked out from behind Kouga at InuYasha. "What does BJOD mean?"

Oh, shit. Inuyasha knew he was marrying a virgin. Hell, he could smell her virginity a good mile away. But he didn't know she was such a virgin that she didn't know what BJOD meant! It was fairly easy. "It means, blow mphahsdhf."

"What does it mean?" she asked again, not understanding his mumbling end.

"Blowjobs on Demand," Kouga supplied, smirking as InuYasha gave him a glare that could kill any lesser demon for sure.

Well, maybe not, but it felt like it to Kouga.

"You all are disgusting," she told them, deadpan. Then her phone started to ring in which she answered the phone. "Mr. Jones? Yes I'm here...are you sure...? Okay, well I can tell my father...No, I can't fix it myself this instant. I'm not in front of a computer or the files...Sir, that's not possible. I don't live at the offices..."

As she continued to speak politely to the man, InuYasha watched as Kouga and Ayame went into another room, only to come back seven minutes later saying they were going home, all their clothes misplaced on their bodies. Yet, both still wreaked of virginity, and Kagome was still talking to Mr. Jones.

"Kagome, give me the phone," Sesshomaru ordered after several more minutes. As she shook her head, he sighed and snatched it away. "Look, it's not just your company. Leave it to me."

"Thanks," she told him as he submersed himself into a conversation much deeper than Kagome had been able to share. Then she trailed over to Rin and sat down next to her. "Sweetie? Grow up."

Sighing, she threw the covers up over her and sat cross-legged next to her best friend. "Fine, but I severely protest. I mean, we'll all be separated again."

Now the hanyou was interested. He'd miss his mate? Not that she was his mate officially yet, though. "Separated?"

Rin nodded profusely. "I'll be doing the cheerleading stuff with the idiots that think it's a sport--"

"Then why do you do it if you don't like it? And don't you consider it a sport too?" Kagome asked.

"Because I can't play sports. And kicking up above my head with my arms waving with little pom-poms in them. No offense, but that's not really even exercise. It can't be a sport unless you can sweat. Anyways, then it'd be in the Olympics."

"Volleyball isn't a real sport," InuYasha said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well duh it is. Why else would it be in the Olympic SPORTS instead of the Olympic THINGS?" Rin retorted smuggly, knowing sh won.

As the two bickered over cheerleading and volleyball, Sesshomaru ended the conversation. "Next time contact me on my cell phone. My number is 772-5293." When he looked at his fiancée and his brother, he merely sighed and sat down next to Kagome. "Jones is an ass."

"I know."

"How do you deal with him--why don't our fathers deal with him?" he asked.

"Takehiko-tousan couldn't, and he's just saying he flat-out refuses your father, so I get the guy. Lucky me."

"Not anymore. Sorry, but he's my problem now. He's an ass, and you need time alone with your friends, and my brother."

She looked at him startled out of her mind. Was he nuts? Taking him on one-on-one by himself? "Just hold on a second."

Suddenly, Rin launched herself onto his lap and rest her head on his shoulder. She yawned as she snuggled further into it. "Sess, I'm sleepy. Can you drive me home?"

"Of course," he told her, picking her up still in his arms and carrying her out. When they got down the hallway, they both stopped and listened into the room they had just left.

Kagome sighed. "If you two wanted to eavesdrop, you could've just stayed in here!" she yelled, falling into Miroku's bed. "Sango, are you and Miro done yet?" she screamed.

Getting no reply, she sighed. "She's right, damn it. Everything will be different again."

"Kagome, what does that even mean?" InuYasha asked.

"When school starts, where will you be? Playing kendo, having little fights after school before basketball season starts up. And then after that you'll be playing baseball. We won't really see each other unless we're in the same classroom."

"So? I'll make it my mission to see you."

"Really? And are you going to play the theme song?"

"You know it."

In the short time the two had come to know each other, they both realized they had similar interest. Much as Americans were teased as "Asian-wannabes," they were both secretly "American-wannabes."

And they both liked the fansubbed version of the American trilogy's first movie, Mission Impossible. They didn't know why they liked it fansubbed when they knew English, but they did.

It was just a shame soon everything would stop. Kagome was a nerd. She always joined the clubs for languages in school, and was Student Body President ever since she was a sophomore.

While InuYasha now knew to invite her to his parties--even KNEW her--things would be so much more different than they had been. But Kagome didn't think so.

"Tell you what. If things are different this year, and we see each other all the time, how about the first month we're married we don't even leave our house," he offered, smirking.

"Why would I agree to that? And why wouldn't we leave the house? Is there something special about the place?" she asked.

"Because this is a deal, and I can find some VERY entertaining things to do for a whole month straight," InuYasha whispered, moving closer to her and kissing her.

"Would you like to explain these things?" she asked, smirking as their lips brushed at every word, and between every word she kissed him. "And would you mind explaining it to me in extreme detail?"

InuYasha got it. She really wasn't always as innocent as she seemed. Damn the demons in the world--he couldn't just show her.

But no one ever said he couldn't make-out with her. Or try to drive her mad on kisses alone. Now that would be a task. A very good task.

As both the demon and the human girl could hear the couple in Miroku's room, they sighed and walked downstairs to the Game Room. Miroku's dad set it up with all the stops.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sesshomaru asked, picking up a basketball from some sort of arcade game and shooting it in.

To his fiancée, that was a challenge. Just because she and Kagome didn't play sports, didn't mean they really couldn't. Rin's parents just didn't want her to, and Kagome was just more into her future businesses.

Picking up a ball, Sesshomaru watched in awe as Rin made a swish-shot three-feet from the base of the game. "How about we play?" she challenged.

One thing the girl would never get about her fiancé, was those words meant more than she'd think. Was she trying to get everyone mad at him and take her then? It would be jailbait! She was still a minor, even by a few months.

But man did he not care right then. If only his dad wouldn't kill him for it.

In retaliation, he agreed to the game and they spent a good hour playing game after game.

"You really suck at basketball, don't you?"

"Or your really good."

The final score, Rin-38 games. Sesshomaru-12 games.

Defeated, Sessomaru sat down on the couch, staring at Rin. She was so happy just to beat him that she looked so adorable. It was almost like she was a kid. How could he think such hentai thoughts of a child? Really.

"So, what now?" Rin asked, coming to straddle him. After all the work, she was pumped up and ready for something much more challenging. Too bad they would be caught if they tried what she wanted most. He was so hot.

"Well, you won. It's your choice," Sesshomaru replied, lying back and closing his eyes. Did she know what she did, or was she just as oblivious as Kagome had been with BJOD?

Which he wouldn't mind receiving right now. Damn, now he was getting aroused, which the thing right underneath her. What would happen if she noticed?

Oh, shit. She did notice. And what she did next surprised him even more. She definitely wasn't as innocent as Kagome was. She was much more sinful.

Rin started to grind into him, and rock her hips into his, smirking at the feeling. It was a lot more sinful. At one point she even picked up her pace until he was harder than granite under her. Hell, he should be allowed to fuck his fiancée, damn it.

And yet, she was a virgin. Virgins should not be allowed to know how to induce these feelings. Even if he was a virgin himself. It wasn't like he was completely a virgin. Neither he or InuYasha were COMPLETELY. Oral just didn't phase any demons.

Then she got up, almost making Sesshomaru groan. But then she made up for it, sitting right over his granite-stick. Dressed in a White Demon Property lace tube with a white cami and bra under it, and a thin white skirt with black lace, all Sesshomaru could think was she really would be Demon Property soon.

And with a skirt on, hell it went right over him. The only thing on her, separating his granite-stick in his pants, and her, were a very small pair of panties.

* * *

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, almost an hour and a half later.

"Yeah, Kagome?" he replied, panting almost as badly as she was.

He didn't know how, but he did it. He got her over the edge with just his mouth, tongue, and a little breast-fondling. Man, he never knew it could be so good for him, too.

"Maybe we should go and stop Rin and Sesshomaru? I can smell sex from all the way up here," Kagome told him.

"Why? They're probably..." Getting a whiff himself, InuYasha realized she was right. It smelt like they were both going at it. But they knew better. How the hell had Kagome known from upstairs? "Sure."

"I can't believe them," she moaned as she disentangled herself from her fiancé and put her bra and shirt back on.

She couldn't believe they did that. Now she needed the year to change. She needed that promise of a whole month alone with InuYasha doing so much more than that. Hell, that could be foreplay.

"Kagome? How could you smell that?" InuYasha asked. "It wasn't strong enough for humans."

"It's from living with Masahiko-tousan. I got a lot better at scents and hearing, and...just senses in general," she replied as she fixed her tee-shirt.

She really loved red.

She was wearing a red scarf-cami with beads the color of rubies, and some of the shortest red business-like shorts, with silver pinstripes and rubies on the sides. They looked like a reddened version of the night he met her, only with rubies instead of pearls.

When they saw Rin and Sesshomaru, they merely looked on in shock. They looked like they were having sex with their clothes on. Except, when Kagome screamed and Rin jumped up, Sesshomaru's pants were completely zipped and buttoned over his...thing...

Kagome walked over to Rin and whispered something to her, which Rin nodded to profusely.

Then InuYasha saw something. Sesshomaru's pants were all wet over his zipper. Like, drenched wet. What the hell had they...oh.

"Kagome, they outdid us," he whined, pointing to his brother's pants. "They had dry-sex. Why couldn't we have dry-sex too?"

That was probably the worse thing to say. "OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!" she screamed.

Damn, he forgot about those damn beads. As he crashed down on the floor, he was already starting to plan her punishment for embarrassing him in front of his brother and Rin, how would cheer for him during basketball season.

Well, it'd be fun to explain to their father later why InuYasha was beat up, Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

Even better, after Kagome left and the Taisho told Miroku and Sango from inside a closet that they were leaving and taking Rin with them, Rin begged InuYasha to drive.

It was so weird to hear his older brother make-out in the backseat.

Then, Sesshomaru merely followed InuYasha into his room as he called Masahiko.

"Um, is this Masahiko Kazuki? Hi, this is InuYasha Taisho...Yes, I am...Thank you, sir. I promise I'll treat her well...Well, actually, that's why I'm calling...I was wondering if you could help me make her a present...That would be...Oh of course. It'd be for our wedding night if we do...Yes sir. All right, then I'll meet you then...Thank you, sir."

Just as Sesshomaru was about to ask, InuYasha sat down and started to draw something that only slightly resembled clothes.

Finally, he got it, and as Sesshomaru left he chuckled to himself. They were making Kagome her very own line of lingerie. His brother was going to die when she found out.

And what better way to find out that from her kind and caring brother-in-law?

* * *

Finally believing he was finished with the first outfit, InuYasha sighed, She would look so hot as a belly-dancer with no pants. he couldn't believe Masahiko actually suggested making her and making her wear lingerie.

But now that he had the "Forgive Me" part down, he had to think of a punishment. Sex could NOT be used as a punishment.

Suddenly the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Sesshomaru told me what you're doing," Kagome told him, sweetly and calmly.

"What exactly did he say I was doing?" he asked, cautious. It was bad news when she was that calm.

"Enough...OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUAWRI, OSUWARI!" she yelled.

Oh, he needed a really good punishment. DAMN. Wait a--"SESSHOMARU!" he yelled.

His brother shut the Sidekick ID that he used to text Kagome about his brother with a malicious smile on his face. He knew how to get his revenge. It was a shame his brother didn't just ask him how to get back at Kagome.

It was going to be a fun year.


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back students of Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu Senior High School," a girl reported over the school news. "and welcome to a new year. I'm Yuka Sato..."

"I'm Eri Nakamura," a second girl piped in, the camera in the News Room shifting to another girl next to her at the fake news desk.

"And I'm Ayumi Takahashi," a third girl added, the camera flipping to the other side, then zooming out to show all three. They smiled and waved. Soon, they started their announcements.

Kagome sighed as she looked around her classroom. She made 1-A again this year, and Kikyou hadn't this time. She beat her. Kikyou had a lower grade average, and Kagome would be valedictorian. It was too easy sometimes even in 1-A; she had to be valedictorian.

As she looked around, she sighed. Only seven other students in her class, all nerdy brainiacs.

Maybe she had lost.

Kikyou had people she enjoyed being with in her class, and Kagome just felt lonely.

"Hey, Kagome?" one kid asked. She had been stuck in his class for almost four years now. He was...J-something Whatshisname. Well, she never said she paid attention. "Do you know this equation?"

"What equation?" she asked, sighing and leaning over to look at his picture.

"I don't know. Some hanyou asked me to give this to you before class, and we've all been trying to crack it for you. Why would a hanyou warrant your attention? Or want it? I mean, they're the abomination of a demon and a human, not a purebred species."

"So does that make them any less civilized?" she shot back, snatching her paper from him. "That just means they live in a balance between two worlds, and help bridge the gap that forms between two variant species. And I'd very much appreciate it if you don't try to break any cryptology someone writes for me."

As she looked at it, she laughed. These nerds truly were the epitome of virgins if they couldn't figure this out.

69-cum. B rdy. InuYasha. PS, svrl X b4 we 6-21-3-11 5-1-3-8 15-20-8-5-18-'-19 2-18-1-9-14-19 15-21-20. Luv ya!!

So, wait. InuYasha was a hanyou? She always thought he was a full demon! She didn't care if he was a hanyou, but most of the hanyou she knew were strong--not as strong as demons--but strong. InuYasha was stronger than some demons she knew.

"Kagome-sama?" a boy, another one whose name escaped her. "What does that mean? Why do you know...a kendo-fighter?"

It was like a bunch of foreign concepts to them. Kendo, 69, text-talk, or basic cryptology. She really did screw up getting into 1-A again. At least last year there had been Kikyou, and some other normal kids that understood what that meant.

It was so simple. And yet, she found it oddly adorable, not to mention arousing. So, he already had plans for her. Well, she wouldn't complain. Especially after what he did to her just the night before. She never knew she could feel that good.

Still, she was mad at him, too. Did he have to announce to his brother and the girl she thought of as her SISTER that they should've had sex in their clothes?

Then she remembered the five boys and two girls hanging to her word. Had they really been such geeks to worship jocks? "You mean InuYasha?" They nodded vigorously. "It's nothing. So, when is homeroom out?"

* * *

InuYasha sighed, rapping his fist on his desk again. He was sure, this year was end of the cheerleading trio, but apparently not. They must have failed again.

Then he started to wonder about Kagome. Had she gotten his note yet? He wasn't so sure the little nerd would give it to her, seeing as InuYasha was a hanyou and the guy acted superior to him because of that.

If he didn't, that was fine. It just gave InuYasha reason to rip him apart later.

"Oi! InuYasha? How did you make this class?"

"Yeah, aren't you dumb? Sesshomaru-kun told me you normally make 4-B. How did you make it all the way to 2-A?"

"Rin, what if this isn't InuYasha? We could have just made huge idiots of ourselves talking to him."

"No way, Sango. He looks just like InuYasha. Sesshomaru said to keep an eye on him, though. Maybe this is what he meant. You know, InuYasha making it into our classes. What if he cheated?"

As the two girls laughed, InuYasha slapped his head on his desk, then repeated the process until Kouga walked in, arm looped around Ayame. The two shared a stare before shaking their heads.

"So, you brought your grades up for real?" Kouga asked, sliding into the seat next to InuYasha.

"Yeah. I wanted to prove I was more than just an athlete, and I wanted to prove to Kikyou that she cheated on the wrong ass, because I can be a smart-ass in more than one way."

He looked at InuYasha for a second, then smiled and slapped his hand. "Dude, you are the official ass. No one can out-ass you."

Suddenly a knock was heard, and a girl walked in that made InuYasha's jaw dropped. What the hell was going on?

As the teacher talked to the girl, and she smiled before the teacher let her by him.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked when Kagome sat on top of Kouga and turned towards InuYasha. "And get off of Kouga. You're mine, not his."

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, calm like the night before. "Do I look like I'm property?"

Oh, this was sweet. "Yeah. You look like Demon Property. And guess what? I'm the half-demon whose property you are," he snapped back, picking her up by the waist and putting her on his lap instead. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I got this interesting note today in homeroom. From J-something. He said he got it from a hanyou, and I figured out that the hanyou sucks at wrtitng cryptology."

Now he was confused. "What's cryptology?"

"Are you serious? How the hell could you write this if you don't know what cryptology is?" she asked, showing him the paper.

He smirked again at reading it. "All I did was put a number to a letter, one to a, two to b, three to c, four to d..."

"5, e; 6, f; yes I get it you loser," she replied. "That's called cryptology."

"No it isn't. It's called cryptographing," he replied, thumping his leg up and down so Kagome went bouncing. Hell, he loved to watch her bounce.

She froze and her eyes grew wide. She got something wrong. She got something wrong and InuYasha had corrected her.

"Cryptology is the study of encoding, and cryptographing is the actual practice of encoding. You do know the basic scale, right? Or do I have to teach the scale to you?" Then he thought for a moment. "You don't know that kid's name either?"

"Are you kidding? I don't know any name of the kids in my class. I've been way too nerdy apparently. They couldn't even figure out what 69 meant."

"And you could?" he challenged.

"Well, the teacher's letting me take you out of class for a bit. Apparently your literature skills have gotten you placed higher than 2-A, and my class is into sociology again."

"And...?" he asked.

"I have a whole period to prove I know what 69 means," she replied, smiling mischievously.

Suddenly his pants grew very, very tight. Damn it, she was so sexy. "Well then...I think we should find out if you really do."

* * *

Masahiko smirked when he met his future stepson-in-law for dinner that night.

When Kagome had come home, the scent of virginity had been much less strong. He had always hoped his daughter would at least know about sex on a physical plane before she was married.

"InuYasha Taisho, it's an honor to finally meet you," he told him, smiling as they shook hands. "Congratulations. Kagome is a wonderful girl, and by the sounds of it she's marrying right."

Already InuYasha liked Masahiko. He was nice, and he was helping him make lingerie for his fiancée--making lingerie for his daughter. Now that was a cool dad.

As they sat and talked over bread and butter, InuYasha realized that Masahiko was, in fact, a lot better father than Takehiko.

They both had different approaches to being a father, but Masahiko had a better grasp on the concept, and a better understanding than Takehiko had.

"So, we're playing doll with my daughter?" Masahiko asked as the waitress came around, taking their orders.

"That's a nice term. Yeah, we are. So, what's your ideas for this? From a designer stand-point," InuYasha asked.

"Kagome has a great body, and a pretty face. You'd want to get her out of the outfits fast, right?" he asked, looking at InuYasha.

It wasn't a weird look, but the casual way Masahiko acted was putting InuYasha on his toes. He wasn't sure if it was normal of parents to talk about their daughters like that. "I guess."

"InuYasha, calm down."

He placed it instantly. Everyone mistook his love for his daughter as platonic for creepy-daughter-raping-father. Kagome and he talked this over a lot. She was the one that brought it up first, actually.

"I'm a designer. I notice girls' bodies. I don't have to go horny over every body I see. Kagome and I are closer than she is to her mother and father, but that's it. I'm not obsessed with my daughter."

"Sorry. Yeah, fast. Really fast."

"Then keep it simple. She helped me with the lingerie I made her mother."

Now InuYasha was gagging over his soda. She WHAT?

"It's not that big. I gave it to her mother on our tenth wedding anniversary, not when she was a toddler."

"So, she was fourteen?"

"Yep, and she was a huge help. You won't wear an outfit maybe more than once, so don't make it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. That should always be the person you're with. If it's dominatrix-y, don't add to many chains--clothes should be flying off. Don't add too many accessories..."

If Kagome could give such good advice, why was she still a virg...right. Demon parent. InuYasha forgot that one.

After they had eaten and had dessert, they got up and walked outside. Then one last question hit InuYasha's head.

"Masahiko-san?"

"Masahiko-tousan. You are going to be my son in sorts. You can call me a father, just like Kagome. What's up?"

"Kagome...she has really good senses for a human. I was wondering...does she really get them from you? I mean, I've heard about cases when a human can gain some extra-sensitivity when they live with a demon for a long time, but..."

He smiled. He always knew she would break the Shikon no tama. Her father was a fool for thinking he could hide it away inside his daughter and that everything would be okay as she grew older. "No, InuYasha, those senses comes from her father. Her biological father. He had some amazing senses as a child too."

"Huh?"

But before he could ask, Masahiko got into his car and drove away.

* * *

"Hey, Yasha-tousan," Kagome greeted, getting into the elevator at the aero-firm where she had volunteered to work late at again. "Going home? That's pretty early for you."

Yasha smiled. "I've got a date. So, how are things going for you and InuYasha? It's harder to smell virginity on you now. That's great. I don't think you realized that was a threat to you against un-mated youkai."

"Really?"

"Of course. Any youkai that can easily detect a virgin, will use it to rip apart worlds if it doesn't like humans and demon in harmony. Many don't."

She shivered at the thought. "Yasha-tousan, I've always wanted to ask you something."

"Then go ahead, Kagome. I'll listen."

"Kaasan has heightened senses, which happened from being married to Masahiko-tousan for so long, but Souta and I have extra-heightened sensitivity. Why?"

Yasha Taisho merely smiled softly and nodded. So, the Shikon no tama did have cracks in it. Much longer with miko-practice and living with a demon, and it may snap over Japan again.

"Because of Takehiko. He's not what you think."

"A jerk that hates all demons except for you?" Kagome replied.

"No. A person that's afraid of who he is, and his past. You can't blame him. Not after what Masahiko did to him."

Now she was curious. "What did my fathers do to each other?"

As the elevator stopped, they walked out into the parking lot. "Kagome, why don't I take you back over to my house, and I'll explain to you. Your father's still sensitive about this. I can cancel a date. My daughter is more important."

Kagome had always let him call her his daughter. It had always been their thing. He was as much her father as Takehiko and Masahiko. He helped raise her to enjoy working for her father, and taught her most of what she knew about aerospace.

And she was the closest thing he had to a daughter.

She nodded, following him to his car.

* * *

InuYasha was humming as he made his way up to his room. Then he noticed a light on under his father's study's door. And then he heard voices.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he heard his father ask.

"Yes."

That voice--he was in there with Kagome!

"This will hurt for a few minutes," he warned.

"Just...please. Be gentle?" she asked.

What the hell was his father doing with his mate? When he heard her gasp in pain, he decided he'd very well find out and slammed into the door, shocked at what he saw for a split second.

Kagome...did she just have...was she a hanyou too?

His father was bent over with a slit in Kagome's side, and taking out a beautiful glass-like ball from inside her. And for a second, she had black dog ears. But, she couldn't be a hanyou.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I guess...I should explain to the two of you," Yasha replied, sitting down wearily in his seat behind a desk.


	9. Chapter 9

"What the hell is going on?" InuYasha breathed, looking at Kagome like she sprout a second head.

She just looked straight on, fear and sadness traced in the lines of her face. And yet, she was still beautiful to InuYasha.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to know the truth?" Yasha asked.

This was a big step. Kagome had always stood for two worlds, but now she'd have extra incentive. But worse, she'd also look at the two fathers she had with different eyes. Maybe even him. After all, he didn't stop Takehiko.

But Yasha was willing to take the chance that she hate him, so long as she knew the truth and understood herself and her past.

But the girl--beautiful young lady--looked him dead in the eye, and answered him, not a trace of here fear on her face. It was stoic and apathetic. "Yes."

InuYasha took her hand and held it. So, he'd finally know why it was she had such heightened senses.

"Your fathers and I all went to high school together," Yasha started, with lack of a better place to start. How would one start an explanation of the past? It seemed almost appropriate. "And we were inseparable, just like you and your friends."

Kagome gave him a dubious look. Her fathers getting along? That was like telling her practicing Shinto was wrong, and Christianity was the proven religion.

Yeah right.

"We were. In fact, we were best friends with another dog demon as well. We were the Demon Dogs. Did you ever know why both of your fathers were named princes? The Right Prince and the Soldier Prince?"

"Because hiko is a common ending on names?" she guessed.

"No," Yasha replied, leaning forward. "Because they're brothers. Twins, actually. Your biological father is just a little older. Every person in the Kazuki family was a prince. Including their brother, Kazuhiko. The fourth Demon Dog.

"Takehiko, despite being the second oldest in the family, was weaker than even their youngest brother, Ryuuhiko. He was six years younger. And because Takehiko was such a weak demon, people would confuse him for a hanyou.

"Back then it was even worse to be a hanyou than it is now. And Naraku's father, Onigumo, was relentless in torturing your father. When your mother, Asuka, caught Takehiko's interest, Onigumo started the pounding."

Kagome gripped InuYasha's hand tight, and he was shocked at how strong she was. Wait a--"Takehiko isn't a demon. He's totally human--he hates demons!"

"Because do you know what Naraku is? What his father is?" Yasha challenged.

"Mr. Onigumo is a human, but Naraku's a hanyou. So...Onigumo married a demon?" Kagome replied.

"Onigumo started to taunt him. Asuka would never like a weak demon, or anything with demon blood. What she wanted was a purebred human being. And it really got Takehiko mad. So, one day, we were in the attic doing our Feudal Homework, and Takehiko asked about a jewel."

"The Shikon no tama," Kagome gasped. "That je--the thing inside me. That's why I was in charge of it."

Yasha nodded. "That jewel, had the power to change anyone into anything. Takehiko could become human, Onigumo could become a demon. It came down to who found it first. Onigumo could care less about Asuka, but he needed her to get the jewel."

"So let's get this straight," InuYasha growled. "Why the hell is it Takehiko Higurshi instead of Takehiko Kazuki, and why would someone manipulate him?"

"Takehiko-tousan had a weak mind," Kagome replied, softly, looking down. "He always has. When someone would call him weak, the next week I'd read in the paper he had been hospitalized. When people called him strong, my father's ego blew. But even when I was little, I could manipulate him into letting me do what I wanted."

Yasha grimaced. "Takehiko was a fool back then. He over-inflated infatuation to say it was love. And when Masahiko told him he was a fool to change himself for a girl, it drove Takehiko over. Masahiko was always the strongest out of the family, and it made Takehiko over-jealous.

"So, he sought the jewel out, in the Higurashi Shrine. And he wished himself to be a human. He changed so much."

Mr. Tasiho took out an old book from his desk's bottom right drawer and opened it, revealing a yearbook. Then he flipped to a worn page and handed it to Kagome. "Takehiko's the one is the center."

As the couple looked at the picture, they gasped. In place of what was now dashing salt-and-rust hair, was a black-haired man with the most adorable dog ears ever. Even the man next to him did not have half as black pigments to his hair or ears.

Then they read a lower caption.

_Demon Dogs' Rule._

_After winning title of Senior Prom King, winner, Takehiko Kazuki (center), 18, laughs out with runner-ups: Yasha Taisho (right), 19, and identical brother, Masahiko Kazuki (left), 18._

"That's great," Kagome spoke. "Otousan won Senior Prom King. He had to know people loved him, even if he wasn't the strongest."

Yasha sighed. "He knew, but he stopped caring about the recognition. If he didn't get the girl he thought he loved, he wasn't loved. Onigumo put the wrong thoughts in his head. But you understand that he is really a Kazuki, right?"

Kagome shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I want to believe it. So much. But he's so different."

They went on to read a little article that followed.

_Takehiko and Masahiko Kazuki, and Yasha Taisho, with last year's Senior Prom King, Kazuhiko Kazuki, make up the Dynamic Demon Dogs._

_The Kazuki, a family of dog demons with exceedingly attractive sons, and the Taisho, with only one son and a powerhouse of a dog demon, have been inseparable since Kazuhiko Senior and Sesshomaru Taisho were schoolmates together. Ironically, they too were part of a four-man gang called Demon Dogs, and are alumni of TGU High School as well._

_It's only to be expected, as the three pictured declare, "Demon Dogs will rule the school forever. Our brothers and our sons. Watch out world." We have yet to see a female born within the Kazuki, or Taisho, and are hoping to see one within the next generation ruling the school as the generations before have._

Not only was Takehiko extremely handsome, he even had Kagome's brilliant blue eyes, and Souta's striking smile. Kagome and Souta had always wondered where they pulled those genes from, but never knew.

And yet, Masahiko looked the same as always. Despite the wash-away look he had next to his twin, they both had strong frames, bright smiles, a cheerful gleam in their eyes, and the perfect cue between the two.

Turning the page, Kagome choked back a sob. There was her mother, the only difference being almost twenty years of working hard and the graceful age that comes from raising two great children. And next to her...

The caption and article struck Kagome hard.

_Queen of Senior Prom, Jun Sato (center), 19, rejoices with friends: Queen of Junior Prom, Asuka Otomiya (center right), 17, runner-up to Queen of Senior Prom, Kagami Hikaru (left), 18, runner-up to Queen of Senior Prom, Hiromi Tachibana, (right), 18, and Jun's fiance Kei Taijiya (center left)._

InuYasha hugged Kagome as she started to burst out. He didn't understand why she was so sad. It was her past. They should be happy and bright memories, not making them sad.

"This is great. My parents were royalty," Kagome sobbed. "Okaasan was always beautiful. If she knew Otousan was Masa-tousan's brother, what happened? And I'm just the nerdy duckling. I screwed up the Demon Dogs regime."

"She didn't notice him," Yasha replied. "Only upperclassmen really noticed the Demon Dogs. And for a nerd, you're goddamn beautiful, Kagome. It's just not something any of us expected. You know, a girl to carry Demon Dogs."

_Jun Sato, soon to be Jun Taijiya, was flushed the night she and her friends celebrated her engagement and crowning as Queen of Senior Prom. Kagami Hikaru is also celebrating her recent engagement to tycoon and long-time boyfriend Katsutoshi Takara._

_Hiromi and Asuka remain uncommitted for life, but are seeing the seniors Hiro Ookami and Onigumo Nakamura. Asuka is also celebrating the recent crowning as Queen of Junior Prom. When asked as how it will feel to have her friends all graduate, she merely shrugged._

_"It happens. Besides I still have a year to make them all look bad." One can only believe Asuka will prosper and do well with her future, speaking such competitive words._

Kagome looked up. "So why is my dad a Higurashi if we're really Kazuki?"

"He couldn't stay back a year. Takehiko Kazuki had officially graduated. So how does a recently human-demon win over a girl's attention? He took the name of the shrine he got the shard from, and abandoned the Kazuki.

"Because he changed so much--got rusty hair, brown eyes, broader shoulders, you know--he dropped back a grade and said he was a student that recently moved to Tokyo. He ended up breaking Onigmo and your mother up."

"They started going out, and had me and got the divorcement papers signed just seconds after Souta popped into the world," Kagome finished, wiping away tears. "Does Okaasan know that Otousan's a demon?"

"Not really. Masahiko and he had one last falling out. Asuka was in her final year of college when they met again. DP and your mother and her friends' company were doing work together. Takehiko went with her, and afterwards things got physical.

"Asuka had left with Hiromi like Takehiko asked, and the boys had a huge fight. When they finally stopped throwing punches, they came to an agreement. Masahiko would never tell a soul what or who Takehiko really was, so long as he got rid of the jewel.

"He put it in you," Yasha told her, motioning towards the glassy ball in his hands. "This is an ancient jewel from the Feudal Era. Once it snapped, and pandemonium ensued. Only pure miko could possess it. If this thing breaks, it will spread through Japan and demons will go after it, even people that want power."

"So why didn't he stay with my mom? Why did Masa-tousan get to marry her?" Kagome asked.

Yasha sighed. This was the hardest part. How do you explain infidelity to a child whose life was already screwed up as it was?

"With all the business your mother and Masahiko performed, Takehiko got jealous, and went out drinking with me a lot. When he heard he fathered Souta, he was so shocked he found a girl at the bar.

"He took her home, and three-week pregnant Asuka caught them. And shockingly, he didn't really care. So he tried it again. It wasn't until Asuka was four-months pregnant and caught Takehiko...maybe seven times...before she snapped.

"She and Masahiko had been getting closer and closer. So she came over his house, and I was over there with him helping him blow off steam about Takehiko and his stupidity."

He thought back to the conversation. How Asuka had heard so much.

_"Yasha, he's changed who he is, just for a girl. A girl he doesn't even love. I told him, it's not worth changing yourself for someone else. I told him, and he went and changed himself," Masahiko blew off._

_Yasha sighed and sat on Masahiko's bed. Even years after his twin had divorced the family, the room was the same as it was when they were twins sharing interests and secrets. "What can we do?"_

_That made the angered boy think. What could he do? "I don't know. Anything. I mean, Asuka's a sweet person. She's beautiful, and she deserves someone that loves her. Not someone who screws around behind her back while she's pregnant."_

_"It almost sounds like you love her," Yasha challenged, sensing the presence at the door._

_"Doesn't mean I'd change from demon to human. Love wouldn't be changing yourself to have feelings reciprocated. He can never be a demon again. Love is to have someone love you for who and what you are," Masahiko blew._

_"So you do love Asuka."_

_"Of course I love her, damn it! Weren't you ever listening to me? But it'd be wrong for me to want her because she's married, she's pregnant with someone else's child, and everyone back in high school swore she only dated humans."_

_"I did. But that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with a demon," Asuka replied, walking into the room, Baby Souta Stomach first. "Even when I wasn't supposed to. I wanted to talk." _

"The next week, Takehiko caught Asuka and Masahiko together. That was what did it for him. He hated his brother for life, but oddly he didn't mind that Asuka cheated on him. So he went to work getting divorced.

"By the time Masahiko and your mother really started going out, you were three. And...your father hated that your mother had moved on so fast--with his own twin no less. And yet, his twin was still a demon, and now he could never be again because he was foolish and didn't listen."

"So, is Kagome a hanyou or a human?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome looked nervous to know. "I'd be a hanyou. My dad was still a demon, even under all the spells."

Shaking his head, the eldest inuyoukai in the room slumped back in his chair with a weary look. "You're both wrong. Because of the jewel, Kagome and Souta are only quarter-demon. But it was definitely a lesson we all learned."

Kagome just looked shocked. Then she broke down crying again and ran out the door, faster than she had been with that jewel in her.

Kagome's world just tore apart, she was a mixed-mixed breed, and she couldn't trust her parents anymore.

She didn't know what to do.

* * *

One in the morning, InuYasha was still up in his room thinking about Kagome. She seemed so sad to hear about her parents.

But it wasn't like anything really bad happened. They weren't killers or anything. They were just confused teens that never really understood the concept of love. That didn't know that love was something formed because of a person's soul, and not a person's appearance.

It sounded almost like a mistake he would make. Hell, he almost did. For Kikyou when he was much younger. He assumed if he were human she wouldn't want to be with other people.

Then he got a call on his cell phone. He picked it up and saw Kouga's name. "Yo, Kouga. What's up?"

"Kagome. She's missing."

No three words had ever froze InuYasha more.


	10. Chapter 10

There was nothing left for Kagome.

She had been lied to all her life, she had become something no one understood, and everything was spinning around her.

Of course, that could have just been because she'd consumed way too much alcohol at her father's club, _Starlite_. Out of all of his clubs, _Starlite_ was the least used. It was the perfect place for her to hide. No one seemed to remember the club existed, stuck in a funny place of the town.

It was certainly most forgotten until the bills had to be paid.

That didn't, however, mean the club was dead. It's just...her dad never seemed to remember it was one of his. Probably because it was less haunted by celebrities, and more attended by underage kids that wanted to get wasted and hook-up for a night. The place was too oddly located for a celebrity to care.

If the night had been anymore pathetic to her than when she ran there to get drunk and feel numb, it had been when she tipped out of the club and down the road to the shore. All she wanted was to sit and watch the waves, maybe a drag-race or two. It be fun to watch the colors blur by when she was drunk and shapes were hard to distinguish. It'd be really pretty.

When she got to the beach, Kagome sighed and sat down. Tokyo's beaches were some of the most amazing beaches she had ever seen--and she saw plenty when she traveled with her parents for business.

There, Kagome sat on the sand, smashed as she watched the drifters race behind her, and the drag-races after. Even as a kid, it was her hobby to sneak out with Kouga or Miroku to watch the races.

But today, Kagome hadn't felt like talking to either of them. They probably didn't know much about her situation, and she didn't want to ruin the closeness they shared because she was even more worthless than a hanyou.

Hell, right now hanyou looked like gods to her, a reason Kagome didn't even call up InuYasha. Hanyou already got beat up enough for being half-demon; he didn't need the derision of being with a quarter-demon. Quarter! Their kids would have been 37.5 demon. She had done the math. How could she have willingly submitted them to that kind of torture?

"Excuse me?" someone asked, making Kagome jump. She had thought she was all alone on the beach.

Well, not entirely. It was far after midnight as far as she could tell, and the only people still out were the romantic young couples. Youkai and human, but no hanyou or quarter-demons, she noticed bitterly.

"Are you okay?" the person asked, bringing her attention to him.

He was cute, in a sense, but not half as good-looking as InuYasha. This guy had preppy-cut black hair and fiery hazel eyes with golden flecks, while InuYasha had gorgeous silvery hair like the moon, and amazing cognac colored eyes. She couldn't use any of the same adjectives to describe this guy. Well, maybe. But this guy wasn't her type.

Despite the adorable black velvet dog ears he sported like a trophy.

"I will be," she replied, smiling and nodding her head.

And she would be. Eventually when she was old and nothing really ever mattered to her anymore. Somehow, she felt that time was coming soon.

"I'm Kagome."

"Tsujiai. Nice to meet you Kagome. Care if I sit with you?" he asked, shaking her hand and sitting when she motioned to the sand beside her. "Sorry. It just looks weird to be out at three by yourself."

That shocked her. "Three? Already? God, I must have been smashed harder than I thought. Damn, my parents are going to...Sorry."

No, they weren't going to kill her for being out so late. If they could lie to her since she was born, they could allow her to be scotch-free on her first break in curfew. After years and years of being nothing but the perfect daughter, the perfect child.

And now they would have to see her rebel for once in her life. As if running away for one night was really such a bad thing to do that it could be considered rebelling. She'd think of some better way to rebel tomorrow.

"So...What's a pretty girl like you doing out here so late, Kagome...? What's your last name?" he asked, looking to the sky.

"Higurashi. I'm out here because I can't go home," she replied, also looking to the sky. "I just found out I'm too worthless to be told the truth to. In fact, you might not want to hang out with me, Tsujiai...onamae ha nan?"

"A Higurashi, huh? Like, from Higurashi-Taisho Aerospace? And the Higurashi clubs, Higurashi? How are you worthless? You're worth zillions. And your mother married Masahiko Kazuki. You're far from worthless."

She sighed. If only she weren't so privileged growing up. Because lately she had been feeling like a piece of trash. "Yeah, I am. If anyone knew what I really was, I'd be worth nothing."

Suddenly the boy was laughing.

At her.

This was not a laughing matter! How dare he laugh. Her life was as dark and ominous as the early morning sky, with its vast unexplored reaches. So deep that even until the end of time it would never fully be explored.

Then she dropped it. She didn't remember dropping it, or how she felt secure enough to tell a complete stranger, but she let her secret slip. "I'm a quarter-demon, and my human-father was actually a demon who changed himself for a girl he was infatuated with. Okay? I'm a quarter-demon."

"So?" The boy asked, looking at her like she said she had balck hair. "That means your dad screwed up. Okay, so how does that affect you? You're not screwed up. You're still a human."

Slapping herself, she let her head rest in her hand for a moment longer. "Tsujiai, I'm a screw-up. My dad didn't want me, my fathers are twins, and my parents both cheated on each and got caught. I'm a breed that should be hated more than hanyou. How am I not screwed up?"

"My cousins are quarter-demons," he told her, looking her in the eye. "I only met them a handful of times as a kid, but my cousins are some of the coolest people ever. You'd like the older one. She's just like you."

"Oh, really?" she retorted sarcastically. "How so? Is she a screw-up that tries so hard to impress everyone she forgets to impress herself? So smart that she gets moved up a grade and stuck with such giant nerds they don't know what 69 means? That the first time she was kissed she had already had three boyfriends, and she was sixteen?"

Yeah, Hojo had been her first kiss, but not the first boy she dated. It was odd. Her fourth boyfriend was the first one to ever kiss her? That wasn't right. Of course, it could be because she had been dating youkai and Kouga had threatened the first one until he cried.

But then he didn't do anything when Kikyou threw the kotodama on her and forced her to go around kissing men afterwards. He just sat there and laughed and got a huge kick out of the situation.

"Yeah, except for the part about being a screw-up. And you're not a screw-up. You weren't made from true love, but you were made from first love. And it's not like you were the one who screwed up. Your parents did."

Kagome had to laugh at that. Takehiko, Masahiko, and Asuka ever screwing up. That would be the greatest treasure ever for her. "Tsujiai...onamae ha nan? Really. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Now it was Tsujiai who smiled and laughed, just as a voice could be heard barreling down the street. "Kagome? Kagome? Kago--Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

* * *

He had been everywhere looking for Kagome. The school, every park in town, her grandfather's seventeen restaurants in Tokyo City alone, his twenty-two sushi, dango and ramen bars, and every club her father owned. Only after he checked everywhere he could think of, did her father recall another club, _Starlite_, which he commonly forgot.

As he made a frantic search his only help was a bartender. With a skimpy teal boob-and-bra top and thick gray eye shadow, the girl claimed to had tended bar for a girl fitting Kagome's description.

"Cute girl, little tpisy," she recalled. "Ambled out on half a leg about two hours ago. Had to be after maybe her seventh drink. For someone so little, she sure can pack it. And kami-sama her hittin'? Some guy made a pass for a grope, and the girl conked him back in one. It was almost eerie. Ya know? Almost like some type of demon, but she got normal ears."

Was she just there to gossip? He had better things to do. Like find his mate. That was pretty damn important right then. And yet, the girl went on. What he wouldn't give for a muzzle!

Only then his opportunity came. She finally twisted from Kagome's clothes to something relevant to finding her. He thanked his lucky stars that she finally cut the gossip and got to talking.

"She kept talking on about this place. Drift Beach. Some of the other minors that come in talk 'bout it too. Some place to watch the drifters and have a 'Stand. I miss having One-nighters. Haven't gotten laid in days. something 'bout having gone there with two of her boyfriends. 'Cept she made it sound like she wasn't a slut hooking-up with two at once--"

"Do you know where my fiancée is or not?" he ended up yelling, tired of the mindless jabber and the comments she was making towards Kagome's character. It was probably just Kouga and Miroku anyways.

"Your...your fiancée?" Oh shit."Yeah, your boss's daughter too. The guy that owns _Starlie's_ daughter. Now, where is she?"

"Most likely at Drift Beach. I don't know where that is."

He growled and ripped out of there, screaming Kagome's name. Where was she, where was she? If she was wasted, alone, on a beach for couples, she may be in danger. Course, she was a quarter-demon. It wasn't like she was defenseless. That was the only thing he could take comfort it. She was in fact demon.

He didn't understand how she had seen it as bad. Within the month off from school, she had brought him to the conclusion even a half of demon blood was better than none, and no matter how many things were in your blood, you should be proud and happy to be such.

InuYasha was fine with only being a hanyou. Why wasn't she okay with being a quarter demon.

Suddenly he froze. Drift Beach. _Drift Beach._ Was he really that stupid? That was the nickname for the beach he was a life-guard for. He was such a retard--it was the other way!

He doubled back and ran, screaming her name with renewed vigor.

And then he found, after a twenty-minute sprint across town. But she wasn't alone there. She was with some pretty-boy demon. Inuyoukai. But at least the mutt hadn't tried anything with Kagome. Yet.

* * *

"Your boyfriend?" Tsujiai asked, smirking at the oncoming demon.

"Worse. Over-protective fiancé," she replied, smiling ruefully.

She should have known to count on InuYasha. Kagome hadn't given him the credit he was due--of course he wouldn't see her as a screw-up.

Still, how did she know where she was and that she was missing? It's not like her parents would have cared enough--they didn't care enough to tell her the truth. They wouldn't care enough to find her when she went missing. Who would've told InuYasha she was missing?

Tsujiai looked at the hanyou with a look of squaring him up InuYasha knew only too well. So, if the kid wanted a fight, he got himself one. No one would ever dare impose on his claim over the girl, not even some pretty-boy youkai.

With a puff of breathlessness, InuYasha finally faced them, his eyes sparkling as he saw Kagome there. Then, without warning, yanked her to her feet and kissed her hard.

Only one emotion was running through Tsujiai's mind, and only one thought as he watched on for the first three seconds.

_Awkward...Does he have to kiss her in front of me? Masahiko-hakufu is going to get it tomorrow--today--when I get my damn hands on him! My cousin is not going to go around sucking face with this guy in front of family._

"InuYasha?" Kagome gasped, finally being released after a minute. She pulled him in to kiss him again, and they broke apart when Tsujiai whistled and turned around, trying as hard as he could to ignore the two.

They looked each other in the eye and smiled. InuYasha was glad to find Kagome. And Kagome definitely seemed happy he made the effort to.

"Sorry. Had to make sure this wasn't a dream," he apologized. "Where the hell have you been? I get a call from Kouga that you didn't go home, and your parents were calling everyone scared out of their wits. Then I don't find you anywhere! I thought I lost you! Kagome, I could have lost you!"

On went a wall of hardness that InuYasha was surprised she could own. Why was she being so hard on him? "I'm fine. Not like my parents would really care."

"Really? Really, your parents wouldn't care? The people that raised you and called every five minutes crying, so scared they'd never--"

"Get to lie to me again!" she screamed, ending his sentence. "InuYasha, they lied to me. L-I-E-D. In all the years they knew me, they couldn't spare a second to say why they broke up, or tell me what I was? I was lied to! All my entire life. People that love you don't lie to you about who you are. I was betrayed."

"And I was scared shitless!" he yelled right back, a stray tear falling down his cheek. And once one fell, the others followed, until he was full-out crying to the girl he would spend his life with. "Kagome, they love you, okay? Maybe it wasn't their best decision, but they thought it was best for you!"

"He's right," Tsujiai agreed, looking back and forth between the two before looking at his watch. "Kagome, sorry, but it's already five, and I have school tomorrow. But I'll see you around, okay, Higurashi-Kazuki?"

She froze and looked at the boy. "What?"

Then Kagome heard InuYasha growling. "Just who the hell are you, anyways?"

It was, once again, the youkai's turn to smiled. "I'm Tsujiai. Don't worry. You'll meet me again soon. Congratulations, InuYasha. Kags is a great person."

And then, the enigmatic Right was gone.

* * *

The next month, they were going over the plans for an Engagement Party. Despite InuYasha's extreme protests, he was expected to show up.

At present, they were both expected to be going over the Guest's List and make a seating arrangement. Neither of the two happy, having been told they had to have all of there relatives present.

All of them.

And despite a rocky first week, Kagome and her parents were doing much better now.

The three grown-ups had sat down with Kagome and Souta, and talked about everything. It had, in fact, been a shock that Masahiko and Takehiko were twins to Asuka, and the twins had agreed to a friendship again, while Takehiko came back to the family.

Because of this, the companies had to be renamed Kazuki-Taisho, which was soon changed again to Demon Dogs Aerospace, as Takehiko signed Kazuhiko and Masahiko on as junior-partners. The Kazuki clubs also had a new partner, a wolf-demon that was known as Kouga's father.

They also, as a Parental Force, ordered Kagome to only work in practical hours and act more of a kid her age. In doing so, they took half of her clientele from Demon Dogs away and had her spend two weeks with her friends without any work, but access to the family's money.

InuYasha and Miroku had teased her when she started withdrawal symptoms, and Kouga consoled her by calling it Heiress Training. Learn how to be a kid that could spend her parent's cash and never have to work a day in her life.

Thank kami-sama for Sesshomaru, Rin and Sango counting down the days until she could work again. Only Ayame was excited to be spending millions with Kagome.

Things had changed so much, but Kagome was sure they were going to the better, now that Takehiko understood Asuka had always been in love with Masahiko, but it didn't have to change him. And though he could never be a demon again, his family still loved him.

Then Kagome sighed. "InuYasha, do we have to do this? I could care less if my cousin Yuki sits next to her nephew Chouji, or if my mother has to sit next to her father. "

"Sorry, babe. These are orders. I'd love to be doing anything else than this right now. Especially being alone with you."

"That's so sweet. What would you do, if, for instance, we were alone and able to be doing anything else right now?" Kagome asked seductively as she leaned over in her seat to his face.

Only, before anything could happen, their came a knock and Kagome just snapped back to her seat as Masahiko walked in with Takehiko.

"Hey, kiddos," they greeted in unison. "Guess who came to visit? Kagome, you haven't been properly introduced to him since you were a kid," they added in perfect sync.

"Cut it out already!" she yelled.

They certainly got the twin-thing back fast enough. Then she slumped back in her seat with her head leaning on InuYasha's shoulder. It was a good thing she had him to fall back on when her family got to her.

"Who? Kazuhiko-hakufu? Please be Kazuhiko-hakufu. It's so strange not to see him and still work with him."

Masahiko cleared his throat. "Yes, but I have a question. Why didn't you tell us you saw his son lately? Jiai was telling me how he had to watch you two make-out at Drift Beach."

They looked at each other as their eyes bulged. Jiai? Kazuhiko Kazuki's son...at the beach...

Suddenly two dog-demons walked in, one looking surprisingly familiar. "I told you two I'd see you again," Tsujiai teased.

It was still processing in Kagome's head while InuYasha blushed. He tongued the dude's cousin right in front of him.

Oh shit.

Tsujiai...Kazuki. So that was why he didn't tell her his name earlier. He didn't want to give away the fact that they were family. That he understood what she was going through because it was what all family did.

They related, they comforted. They helped when you were down and they drove you crazy when you were annoyed. They watched you ton…

Then her thoughts came to words. "Oh shit."


	11. Chapter 11

"So if Right was wrong, does that mean yes is no?" InuYasha asked as the three sat and waited for the party to end.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked.

She was having a hard-time staying up, but she had to. They still hadn't explained the whole engagement to the party yet. If only they had been invited to the Engagement Party too, or read the newspapers ever, she and InuYasha wouldn't have to do this.

It was all her classmates' faults, really. Almost a year had passed, and the class was graduating in two weeks. And she and InuYasha would be getting married over the next summer, after her first year in college, before she turned nineteen.

"Maybe you've had too much to drink."

"InuYasha, I was so not wrong. All I did was say it was inappropriate to make-out it front of your cousin," Tsujiai butt-in. "But, since I'm Right, we need two more so I can be left."

"Gladly," InuYasha replied, taking Kagome's hand and getting up. "You don't need three Rights to know you're about to be left...Kagome and I are going."

Tsujiai laughed and sipped some Hawaiian wine they got imported for the party, while Kagome scowled. "InuYasha, sit! That's so mean to say to my cousin. Besides you two idiots, the direction is not the correct form of right."

"Right. I forgot," Tsujiai teased. "So, when can I expect the first pup?"

Muffled words could be heard coming from InuYasha on the floor, but not distinguished.

As Kagome blushed, she excused herself and found Sango with Ayame, filling champagne glasses from the cute little fountain InuYasha thought of installing for the party. It was supposed to be soda, but no one cared. All the rich kids begged the school and some even bribed to be allowed to have alcohol for the party.

She grabbed her two female friends, and pushed them into the bathroom. They were shocked and worried when they saw her face.

"Kags, you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. Especially since normally you don't have your cousin show up at a senior prom just to see their cousin," Ayame added, sipping from the glass. "This is so good! Thank kami-sama they put you and the geeks in charge of prom."

"Please," Kagome told them, flicking her hand like she was shooing a fly. "All I had to do was bat my eyes for those geeks and they'd do whatever I wanted. And the teachers thought it was perfectly fine to bring alcohol to the party." The girls could not look Kagome in the eye, and smiled at how lucky they were she was so naïve. "Now if only I could have gotten rid of the chaperones."

"How could you? It's not like you can kick your family out of _Tsubasa_," Ayame retorted. "At least I have a nice relationship with Kouga's parents, or I might be more freaked out too."

Indeed, they had used Kagome and Kouga's club, _Tsubasa_, for the prom, only after they promised there parents that everything would be completely fine and offering them the option of chaperoning. Sadly, all parties involved practically jumped on the offer.

"At least your parents are letting you two have sex now. _And_ you and Kouga are getting married," Kagome countered. "My parents would freak their heads off if they ever knew Inuyasha and I already ad sex."

"What?" the two girls shrieked.

Suddenly Rin burst in with a gorgeous white dress Masahiko made for her, crying her eyes out. Seeing her friends through her tear-soaked eyes, she hiccupped a gasp and tried to escape, only to be pounced upon and sat down on a sink.

If they didn't know better, they'd say Rin was a scorned Christian bride. Just like they saw in all those American magazines Masahiko did plenty of his research in, though none of the girls understood the reason they wore white dresses.

Who wouldn't want a traditional kimono in vibrant colors?

Her dress was breath-takingly beautiful with a high-cut to her high-thigh on the right, and a single sleeve to her left with a clustered boquet of white roses over one shoulder and ribbons trailing down.

Over her chest, thin white mesh with large holes had been decoratively placed to accentuate her curves. The entire dress was made of silk, with enough shine to know, but not make it seem fake, while the Demon Property logo was hidden in the mesh.

On her wrist, Sesshomaru had placed a white-flower corsage, and the gorgeous white-manicure Rin got with Kagome's red-manicure was being displayed accurately for the time--not the focus, but not out of it.

And on her feet were the most adorable ballet-heels Kagome had helped design. Adding a thin stiletto heel to the original ballet flat, Rin's were white with decorative silver flowers in traditional Oriental patterns, and an open-toe to show her pedicure.

So why, in Kami-samas' names, was Rin crying?

"Spill. Now," Kagome ordered as she sat down next to Rin. As she waited for Rin to speak, Kagome hugged her and started to rock Rin back and forth.

"Kagura. She stole Sessho-kun," Rin sobbed. "I caught them grinding, and he didn't seem to mind. And when I yelled at him, he didn't even look me in the eye. He hates me. I love him, so much, so damn much, and he hates me."

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Sesshomaru hung his head in shame.

Did she really think that? Did she really believe he was capable of hating her, even if he wanted to? A long time ago, he wouldn't have wished for anything more than hate her.

But that was before he realized it was physically impossible. Every mean thing he thought made him guilty, every rotten thing he said made him sick to his stomach, and every rude gesture made him want to walk over and kill her in an apologizing kiss.

It wasn't fair, the one time he wasn't focused on proving himself to her, she finally turned against him. He would kill anyone to keep her safe, but one slip-up may have made him lose her.

Nothing was supposed to happen like this. Kagura had looked like Rin for a second, and then everything went blank. One second he was refusing Kagura and accepting Rin, the next Rin ran away crying. What happened that he couldn't remember?

Sighing, he decided Rin would remain stubbornly inside with her friends until everything was solved and she decided whether or not she would give him a second chance. And so he went off to a corner where InuYasha was sitting. Taking Kagome's now vacant seat, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of air and smirked. "When is the pup due?"

"Kagome isn't pregnant!" InuYasha exploded, tired from trying to explain things to Tsujiai and now having to explain things to Sesshomaru. "We had sex before we got here, but she's not pregnant." Realizing his mistake, InuYasha swore. "Oh, shit. She's going to kill me. Kagome had me promise not to tell."

"Not like that matters," Tsujiai answered. "We could smell the lose of virginity on you two. Speaking of smells, Sess, why do you smell like miko?"

"Huh?" he asked. Why did he smell like _miko? _"Because...pass? How the hell do I know? All I know is I blew it. Rin thinks I cheated on her. Maybe I did. I'm not even sure. Everything was blank."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked, sniffing him. "You smell kind of like Kikyou, you know? Maybe you were hanging out too closely with her."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother, then started to think back to what Rin had said to her friends in the club's bathroom. He had been grind dancing with Kagura, one of Kikyou's best friends. He was blacked-out and didn't recognize Rin. When Kagome practiced her miko shit on him, he smelled of her powers later...

"Damn!"

Flying from his seat, Sesshomaru rushed to the bathroom and pushed right through, not even thinking of the repercussions of bounding into a girls' bathroom.

That is, until he realized Kagome, Rin, Ayame, and Sango had already left, and instead Kagura and Kikyou stood there, whispering about plans.

He never felt so ashamed in his life. All he needed was for Rin to see him in the bathroom with Kagura and he'd never get a second chance.

But thank God he found Kikyou.

He slammed her against the wall, eliciting a squeak as her fully exposed back hit the soft and stinging concrete wall. "Sesshomaru? Don't you like Kagura? I'm sort of not her. Nor do I like it as rough as you seem to."

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't know what you did, but undo it. Rin hates my guts, and I know it's your fault," he threatened, pushing her further into the wall. "I want things back to how they're supposed to be. Namely Rin and me surgically attached at the hip."

"Why would you say that? I never interfere anymore with Kagome and you guys if I can help it. And now that you and Rin are over, you can start seeing Kagura in public. Everything does end happily in the end. See, Kagura?" Kikyou replied, smiling over to her friend.

If he hadn't been a gentleman as of late, he would have beat her to an oblivion just to get his point across. "You bitch. Tsujiai Kazuki and my brother both can smell your little miko-voodoo all over me. I know you're to blame for my blank memories, and I know you made me dance with Kagura."

Suddenly Kikyou scrunched her face in confusion. "_Made_ you? As in _physically forced you to do something you didn't want to do, _make you? Why would I make you dance with Kagura? No offense, but I don't hate either you or Rin well enough to do that."

Suddenly she flashed a look at Kagura. A look of pure hate and anger that would've intimidated Sesshomaru if he wasn't so much stronger and in control. But it would certainly scare the hell out of Kagura.

"Is that why Kanna was here? Why Naraku had me wipe the dancing from his mind and make up an excuse for him in front of Rin? Because you tricked him?"

Kagura shrugged. "No harm, no foul. I like him, and if it weren't for the human-bitch, he'd be all mine. You know it, I know it, and he knows it. Why is everyone acting like it's so wrong that I want that whore out of my picture?"

"You traitor! I told you I wasn't screwing around in my cousin or her friend's lives. Why the hell did you have me do it anyways?" Kikyou screamed. "I hate you, I hate Kanna, and as soon as I'm let down tell Naraku I left and I never want to see him again. I don't want to break up love anymore!"

"Can someone just make it so Rin doesn't hate me anymore? I can't stand her hating me. I love her too much to just let her think I'm cheating on her!" he yelled, bringing both girls to focus on him again.

"What do you mean you love her?" Kagura asked. "You love me. Okay? You'll be pledging you undying love to me someday. Not that little bitch. She's just a phase. You only love demons. She's a weak and pathetic human."

"Get it through your blown-up head, you anorexic little fuck-princess. I love Rin. Rin and only Rin. You're a youkai. You must have realized by now Kagome and InuYasha are mates, and Rin and I are mates. I love Rin with every fiber of my being. I would die a thousand times for her if it meant her happiness. Why would I ever fall in love with some fucked-up whore like you?"

Sesshomaru picked up a gasp, only to see with relief the stall swing open and a vision of white and red. Rin and Kagome! "Sessho-kun?" Rin whispered.

Her face was blotchy and red, and the mascara left trails down her cheeks to prove she had been crying. She looked like a crumbled mess, and her dress was slightly wrinkled, probably from crying on the sink or hiding in the stall with her friends.

But Sesshomaru couldn't believe how beautiful she looked to him right then.

Dropping Kikyou like an old play-toy he grew bored of, Sesshomaru ran over to Rin and cupped her face in his hands as he searched her face. His eyes shone hopeful happiness, while Rin's held disbelief and hurt. But kami-sama she still looked so beautiful to him.

"Is this really you, Rin?" he asked. He wasn't taking his chances again. He wasn't jilting her and hurting her ever again in his life-time.

"Of course. Who else?" she replied. "Did you mean it? That you really love me?"

"Of course, baby. Of course," he assured, kissing her face, sure it was her. "Who else would I love as much as you, care for as much as you? InuYasha? We don't get along as well, and you're much more my type. You have curves, and soft-spots," he started to whisper to her and kiss her all over.

She knew what he meant by soft-spots, though she made a note for him to help point them out later. Rin loved when they played games like that, trying to pretend to be so innocent now and again for him. It had been a treat for Sesshomaru, to feel as if he was falling in love with the naïve little girl all over again.

Rin laughed, her tear-stained cheeks getting full in the apples, as it always did when she smiled. Surely it was his Rin. "Yeah, not a guy and not your family."

"Exactly," he replied, kissing her hard.

Kagome merely smiled as she walked out of the bathroom and back over to her table. Sitting next to InuYasha, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Never giving me a reason to doubt your love for me as much as Rin and Sesshomaru did. I know Kikyou's tried the same things--don't try to deny it. She told me herself. Just, thank you, for never giving into any of it. I had to spend the last twenty minutes in a bathroom stall with Rin because she was that afraid Sesshomaru hated her."

"That's because there's no one that could ever fool me into believing they were you. Especially Kikyou. You two are almost kissing cousins, but not quite," InuYasha replied, kissing his fiancée's nose. "You're much more beautiful. No matter how alike people think you two look. She doesn't fill out as well, or look as hot as you do when you're right there, waiting for--"

"Guys, I'm still here. Don't start anything in front of me," Tsujiai told them, stopping InuYasha.

She smiled, getting up and dragging him with her. Excusing them from Tsujiai, she started to pull InuYasha towards the exit. "Come on. I started exploring earlier, and I want to do some more in this abandoned house."

"Really. Where?"

"Oh, you'd know it if you saw it. It looks just like yours, only right now there aren't any maids or manservents everywhere fixing the place and cleaning it because their employer gave them the night off with pay."

"Damn. How did you figure out I did that?" he asked, picking his red-engulfed love up and into his arms, like he saw in the American shows.

He smiled and kissed her chastely on the nose. Sesshomaru or his dad could tell all the kids in the school about the engagement. He had much more important matters to attend to at the moment.

"Sesshomaru or my dad told you. Didn't they?" he accused them.

"As much as your father wants grandchildren, no." She rolled her eyes at his expression, knowing she'd have to explain it to him later. "Yuka, Eri and Ayumi told me. Their moms all work there, and their like my third-cousins or something. My mother's cousin's daughters. But we both really stop with all the talk, and start with--"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he brought her to his car and kissed Kagome senseless as he buckled her into the passenger seat. He couldn't wait to get home, and be virtually all alone.

All alone with the future Mrs. Kagome Taisho. He liked the sound of that.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Are you ready?" InuYasha asked._

_"I think I am," Kagome replied, breathlessly._

_"Be sure, because there's no turning back after this. We'll be together for our whole lives."_

_As she nodded, he smiled and kissed her. When the kiss was finished, they gave each other a hug and Kagome left with one last look. And she smiled, winking at him and she made sure no one saw her there._

_It was for the best, he kept reminding himself over and over. Kagome and InuYasha had snuck into each others houses every night since prom, but tonight was different. They were getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow they wouldn't have to call it sneaking anymore. _

Kouga sighed as he whacked his friend in the face. "Focus, Dog-shit! Do you want to screw everything up and ruin your marriage forever?"

As InuYasha rubbed his nose, he had to agree with Kouga. Marrying Kagome was what he wanted, ever since he met her. To just screw it up now, and lose her for the rest of his life...

"You'll be fine, little brother," Sesshomaru told him, patting him to give him reassurance. Oddly, Sesshomaru knew what InuYasha was going through wasn't fear, but the excitement of being bonded to Kagome forever.

"Yeah. I just hope Kagome is doing better. She's not stuck with you guys. She's stuck with..._pregnant women_," InuYasha replied.

Now they all understood.

* * *

"Sango? Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she watched her friend burst out crying for no reason.

"Yes!" she wailed. "It's just...Miroku wanted to be with InuYasha more than me. He told me that it was more important to help him get ready than be with m-me!"

Kagome sighed. Sango and Miroku had gotten married a few weeks after they graduated, and Sango was already four months into her first pregnancy. It scared her how much Sango changed in such short time.

Rin and Sesshomaru were a different story. They got married the day Rin turned eighteen and had already had a kid. Now they were starting on their second child, quite a lot more than they tried for the first.

In fact, were they sneaking off to procreate _again_? Kagome couldn't see Rin anywhere. She sighed as she thought of what a mess her family was at the time being.

Instead of a traditional Shinto wedding, they had coerced InuYasha and she to have a modern wedding like many other Japanese, that brought western culture into Shinto. Not something either one wanted to do, thinking it would be bad luck for the wedding, but no one listened to them.

_At least they got rid of the horns a long time ago_, Kagome thought. To her, it was the only upside. The dumb horns that she'd put in her hair. And now she didn't need to wear all the thousands of accessories, either.

Actually, there were many upsides to having a modern Shinto wedding. Well, not _many_, but some. Kagome had to admit she enjoyed some of the Christian ideals of a wedding more than Shinto aspects to a wedding. Though if she had the choice it would be an authentic Shinto wedding.

"Shut up, Sango! At least you can still see your feet!" Rin complained as she walked in with her son, Keisuke, as Sango was complaining again. "Believe me, it gets worse until it gets better. And then your sex-life is over."

"Isn't it over when you're pregnant?" Ayame asked, looking at her own stomach. It was not yet round, which she was thankful for and made all the other pregnant women in their group very, very jealous of her.

She and Kouga got married half-way through the college year, and just a month ago she became pregnant. Since then, she was ready for Kouga to have sex. He refused to, claiming it'd hurt the baby.

"Nope. Didn't you ever pay attention in school?" Rin asked. "It's safe to have sex up until your water breaks. And believe me, Sess and I took it as a personal challenge." She smiled and bit her lip. "He found some very interesting ways to keep it exciting while I was bloated, too. Like in--"

"Too much information!" the girls squealed and laughed.

"So, Rin, when's the next baby due?" Kagome asked as she hugged her soon-to-be nephew. Keisuke was barely fourteen months old, and already his hair was a paler brown than Rin's, with Sesshomaru's eyes and ears like InuYasha's cute koinu ears.

"Six months. I don't know who's more excited about the baby. Sesshomaru's always smiling and kissing my stomach." Rin rolled her eyes and smiled. "Who would've thought I'd land the guy of my dreams? And that he could be so romantic and loving? Did you know what he did for Keisuke's first birthday? he bought him life-size plushies of us, and told him we were always right there."

Then she shrugged. "Then he brought out this massive cake and gave him really thoughtful presents, like some new toys and a chewing ring. Apparently he'll be teething a lot. More than a normal human. InuYasha destroyed two teething rings a week and destroyed an indestructible toy every month when he was teething. It's a hanyou thing."

The girls all "aw"ed and laughed as they went on to talk about their significant other, all while dressing Kagome for her marriage.

One thing the two refused to let be adapted was the kimono. And while their mothers all wore vibrant and colorful kimonos, Kagome reluctantly went with a white kimono like she saw in all the ceremony-pictures over the years for "Modern Shinto Weddings."

As the girls fixed up her hair and put make-up on her, they all hugged one last time, as if accepting Kagome into the Wives' Club, as they had a tendency of calling themselves now. Kouga thought it was such a great joke, he asked to join.

"So, this is it, huh?" Kagome asked as she looked at herself in the mirror, then back at her friends.

As one of the adaptations she made, they know had a bridal party, and Kagome had picked colors for them to wear. Rin would go up in pale silver, Ayame in a pale blue, and Sango in a lavender. And while the kimonos were all gorgeous, somehow they didn't seem as gorgeous as Kagome's pure white one somehow.

* * *

As Kagome and InuYasha were purified, they kept rolling their eyes and smiling at each other each time the priest turned their back on them.

He was taking too long, and InuYasha was starting to think of dirty things to do to Kagome when he finally got her alone. He had won the bet, all those years ago. It had been different that school year, and no he had her alone for a whole month.

It was going to be the best month of their lives. He'd make damn sure of that.

Finally, it came to the vows, and then to the san-san-kudo. As Kagome pretended to pour her three cups of sake, she almost laughed when she looked up to see InuYasha's face. he was more focused on the bit of her chest that was exposed when she was bent over.

_Damn! Sango's dead, Why did she wrap them up? My babies are wrapped away and I can't see them!_ InuYasha whined and pouted as he saw that, when Kagome bent over and her kimono opened up in the front, Kagome's breasts were hidden by bandages much like the ones Sango had done for her during the years.

Then InuYasha pretended to pour the sake. Payback was a bitch, Kagome realized when she realized InuYasha had on a graphic tee underneath his montsuki kimono and hid his muscular chest from Kagome's view.

Then they went on to fill the three cups, and drink the sake from them.

Now was the most important adaptation of all that they weren't allowed to refuse: the rings. InuYasha smiled as he slipped his on Kagome's finger, and she winked as she slid one onto his and kissed.

Finally, they were married!

* * *

The reception was not as dull as they thought it would be. Of course, that may be because Tsujiai was there teasing them and the sake was sitting well in their stomachs.

"So, I get how many nephews?" Tsujiai asked. "'Cause, you know, I'd really prefer seven and twelve nieces, but it's fine if you want to go the other way."

"Go bug Souta for them, then," Kagome whined.

"Don't look at me," Souta complained. "I'm not getting married for years and years. And what about your family?"

"You _are my family_, you bouzo. And you're in high school. You can at least start looking for a girl." Tsujiai nudged Souta's arm. "Come on. Little sweetie with a nice family. I bet you could find one here."

Souta laughed.

Out of all Kagome's family, Tsujiai was her favorite cousin. Though, when it came to her closest family, it was still, and may always be, her sisters, Kouga, Miroku, and now Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

Speaking of...where did they get off to now?

* * *

"And remember, when she submits, you don't let up the whole time. She's your bitch, and she will do whatever you want her to do. And if she says to start going faster--" Sesshomaru was cut off.

"Sess! Shut it up already! I don't need your advice!" InuYasha whined. He covered his ears and started humming show-tunes to avoid his advice.

"But I'm helping you. I'm teaching you how to get her pregnant the first time you two--"

InuYasha hummed louder. "Not listening, not listening! I'm not listening. My brother will stop talking now because I'm not listening."

Sesshomaru sighed. Did his brother have to be such a baby when he started to talk about sex, babies, and mating? It wasn't a laughing matter. Mating was for life. And who didn't want a cute little baby? That is, until they started crying and whining and interrupting you and your wife…

But that was different.

He grabbed his brother's arm and tugged. InuYasha held firm. The process was repeated several times until Sesshomaru growled and barked so loud the room rocked. Finally he got InuYasha's attention.

"Believe me. You want to get Kagome pregnant fast. Pregnant women are hornier than normal women. And you can go right up until the baby starts popping out. I was told it even helps the baby somehow."

InuYasha stood frozen. Kagome...hornier...not freakin' possible. "Nice try. I'm not listening, I'm not listening," he started up again, repeating the mantra as he covered his ears again and walked back out to the reception.

* * *

"Something wrong, InuYasha?" Souta asked when he saw the sulky half-demon stalked back over and sighed when he sat down.

"Sess wants me to have a kid," he replied.

"So do I. You better wait, though. It ruins your sex-life to have a little creep," Souta told him, sipping at the raspberry wine they had imported from a small winery in Hawaii on Mauai. "Think about it. You never get a moments peace once the little shit is born."

"Yeah and when the bugger grows up, he costs a shitload. You have to wait until they stop having nightmares before you can have another shit, too. How would explain sex to your baby?" Tsujiai put in.

"I remember how Okaasan and Masahiko-tousan explained it!" Souta told them. "They said they were doing the stork dance."

The two older boys looked at the high-schooler. "The stork dance?" they asked in unison.

"I caught them when I was, like, seven. They said it was a stork dance, like a ritual to have the stork bring them a kid. And if the dance didn't work the first time, they'd try it again until they had a kid. You could use that."

InuYasha smiled as he fussed the kid's hair. "That's the lamest thing I ever heard, but I like it. Good job, squirt. You've just earned yourself the title of official baby-watcher when we finally have one."

As InuYasha left to find Kagome, Souta frowned. "Shit, I have to watch the bugger."

* * *

"Congratulations, Kagome," Kikyou told her, smiling.

The two had become closer since their senior year, though not much. They were at least friendlier, and they could talk to each other without destroying everything in sight.

That was a huge accomplishment for them.

"Thanks. You look so pretty!"

"Thanks. So, are you excited?" Kikyou asked. Her hair was up, and she wore a pink and gold silk, sleeveless, short Qipao with decorative peony etched in. For shoes she had matching slippers.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Excited for what?"

"Tonight."

Suddenly Kagome blushed. Did everyone feel like they could tell her about what to do? First it was Takehiko, then Masahiko, Yasha, Kazuhiko, Asuka, Kouga, Ayame, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, even _Souta_ put in his two cents.

But when she smelt a familiar person behind her, she smiled and his hand clasped her shoulder. "Kagome, can I talk to you?" her grandfather asked.

"Of course, Jii-chan." Bowing away from Kikyou, she followed her grandfather to a quiet hallway.

As they stood there in silence, Sadao shuffled uncomfortably. It was now or never, and he knew he had to. "Kagome...I'm sorry for everything I've said over the years about demons. It was rash, and rude to you all. But, they can be very protective, and mate only for babies."Kagome had to hold a groan in. She thought she was saved from hell, only to be delivered to Satan in express-mail. Kagome would rather be with hell trying to tell her what to do with InuYasha instead of Satan.

"So, I have some protection for you in case InuYasha forces you to make children before you want them, and I have some advice for you about tonight. I know, you're a big girl and you don't want to be hearing this from an old fart like me, but I don't trust your mother enough to have told you this. Boys and girls are like the birds and the bees..."

"Jii-chan? Do you hear someone calling my name? I think I have to go. I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later?" Kagome asked, cutting him short.

And with a quick peck on his cheek, Kagome got out of there as fast as she could.

"Kags? Where are you running to?" InuYasha asked.

"You," she replied, hugging him. "So...what do you say we start early. If I remember right, you won the bet we made all those years ago."

InuYasha smiled. "No I didn't."

Giving him a cheeky smiled, she kissed him. "Really? Well, what was the bet? It's a bit foggy. Maybe you could spend a whole month telling me. I think it was that I would be in any position you wanted tonight?"

"Oh no. It was whatever I wanted for a whole month, little Kagome." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Attention Fans

Hello,

This is not the writer you know as Camy-Tay. This is her brother, Jae, and I regret to inform you that she will no longer be able to write stories for you. November 18 of 2009, we received word that Cam had cancer. We caught it during her check-up after having the tapeworm removed, but we had not caught it in time.

April 17, 2010, Cam passed away from leukemia.

It has taken me almost a year to figure out her password to tell everyone what has happened. I am sorry for all of you that expected updates. I don't know why she ever made her password the mascot of the first boarding school she attended, but whatever. I loved her, but she was weird.

That being said, I know nothing about , except that Cam wrote on this website and she would want her followers to know she passed. I think they receive updates on her every entry, but I will try to post this letter at the end of every story she's written.

I will keep her page up and try to have her friends write stories in her memory so that she may live on, but I haven't talked to many of them since her funeral.

I'm sorry and God bless Cam. May she be in good hands.


End file.
